Goodbye to You
by lil mama b
Summary: Hitomi and Van have both lost contact,and both are struggling to move on with their lives. As if to make things harder a new sinister force is on the rise. Rated T - for adult language/situations
1. Saying Goodbye

Authors Note: I do not own Escaflowne. Inspired by the song "Goodbye to You" by Michelle Branch. This is my first attempt at writing anything so any creative crit. is welcome. RR please!

* * *

_2 years, 4 months, 10 days, 5 hours, 35 minutes, and 22 seconds since I last saw his face, the last time I believed in anything at all. The last time I actually felt whole, the last time I felt love, the last time I felt like I had a soul to call my own. I am no longer allowing myself to be lovesick, to feel all alone. Van. I am sorry. It is time to let it all go. Goodbye to you. _

Hitomi stared down at the page on her desk her pen hovering quietly over the period. She stood slowly, placing the pen gingerly down on the desk. It began to roll down the desk and landed with a soft thud on the floor. Her eyes moved down the desk following the path of the pen, it landed next to her tarot deck. She picked up the deck and wrapped it in her writing.

"Not this time." she said with a smile curving up against her lips, she turned on her heels and left her room.

She counted each step down the stairs, a habit she'd formed since she'd returned home to earth. Nearly three years ago Hitomi had been swept to Gaea where she was thrown into an epic war to save the planet. There she fell in love with a young boy king, Van. Van, Hitomi had let his memories and there love drag her into a spiral of love sickness for the last two years.

_15 steps. Good. _Mamoru ran down the stairs brushing past her and straight out the door, letting it close with a loud slam Her mother was in the kitchen cooking dinner and her father was reading his newspaper was, she grabbed her coat and slipped out the door unnoticed.

The sun was warm and lit up her honey colored hair, for a moment she wondered after him. Was it feeling the same warmth in Fanelia. Was he enjoying the day, was he married now... _No, Hitomi this is it, no more._ She shook her head and made her way to the train station. Her feet made a soft thump against the pavement with every step she took.

On the train Hitmoi let her mind drift into her memories. A place she was allowing her self to go once more

_I...love Van.. His maroon eyes, and thick messy dark hair, that smirk on his face. It made Hitomi's heart melt, her common sense would fly out the window._

_His arms wrapped around her tightly as he lifted her off the ground and of Zaibach the way his hair smelled the way he whispered, "I love you Hitomi..." it was all so surreal. He kissed her cheek then, still to young and scared to do anything else. She smiled at his awkwardness. She was lost, spinning out of control into a whirlwind of emotions..._

_The day she left Gaea. She told him she'd like to see Fanelia rebuilt with him, but they both new she could not stay. His arms wrapped tight around her again, taking in his smell for the last time. She was being pulled away to the Mystic Moon as they made empty promises to never loose each other and to never forget._

The train stopped and Hitomi brought her self back to reality, she stepped off the train and walked across the platform. The wind was blowing in softly from the ocean front, and the seagulls made there presence known with their voice. The sun was setting now and the sky looked as if it was on fire, which was mirrored in its waves. A soft song played in the distance as cars drove by on the street. Hitomi breathed in deeply and made her way to the beach.

Pulling off her shoes as she reached the sand she dropped them on the ground and stepped barefoot into the sand. She let the sand run through her toes, before she continued her journey. She stopped at the water as the waves rushed up over her feet up to her ankles. Hitomi pulled out her tarot deck and the page of words.

"I am ready to start over now. You hear me? Wherever you are? I am letting go now. I tried so hard to hold onto you, but you never held me back. I clung to a dream but I was just blinded to it all." Hitomi screamed at the top of her lungs. Tears began forming behind her eyes, she refused to cry, she fought them back with all her strength.

"I am done, you here me VAN! DONE!" her voice began to crack as she strained to become louder.

She dropped to her knees, voice barely of a whisper, "this is me saying goodbye. It hurts more then you could ever know, but I can't give in this time. I've got to fight for me now, not for us anymore. Us, is a battle that is futile, a war I cannot win alone and you stopped fighting."

Hitomi stood up and wrapped a rubber band tightly around the page of words and the tarot cards. She gripped them tightly in her hands and then chucked them as hard as she could out into the waves.

Her lips curled into another smile this one sadder then early, "...goodbye van...it's time to start over, I have finally let you go..."

Hitmoi laid down on the ground and let the waves wash over her. She stared up into the clouds for a little while. The shapes did not form his face this time and the waves drown out the sound of his voice that had echoed in her ears for the last 2 years. She laughed a little to herself as she felt a little stupid for thinking she might get a response. Standing up she run the water out of her shirt and began walking back up the beach.

"TOMI! What on earth are you doing?" Yukari yelled waving down from the top of the beach.

Hitomi smiled and sprinted towards her friend, "YUKARI!"

Yukari held her arms up and squealed as Hitomi wrapped her up in a wet squishy hug.

"Sorry Yukari I was just finishing something."

Yukari arched and eyebrow and gave her friend a strange look, "okay...Hitomi are you sure you don't want to take about this," her arms waving at the beach.

Hitmoi smirked to herself as she slid her shoes on, "nope, nothing to talk about anymore."

Yukari shrugged her shoulders and began walking back to the street, she called over her shoulder, "So what are your plans for the rest of the day?"

"To start living..." Hitomi said a slow smile spreading across her face, as water droplets fell down her face.

Van sat up right in his bed, soaked in sweat the sheets clung to his skin. His breathing was heavy and labored. His eyes wandered around his room slowly adjusting to the dark. He felt as if he'd just had a nightmare, but could not recall anything. He reached for Hitomi's pendant that was sitting on the table next to the bed. It did not glow, not even faintly. He ran his thumb over it, chewing on his lip. He let his eyes move to the mystic moon. Sighing heavily he rose to his feet and moved outside onto the balcony the wind was blowing softly. He gripped the railing and leaned back, "I certainly think I am too late, but I have to try... at least one more time.." The wings sprouted from his back and he pushed off the ground and into the night sky.


	2. Futile Flight, Futile Fight

_Again, I do not own Escaflowne. A/N- So I decided to make this into an actual story, instead of one shot. So here goes nothing. I appreciate the reviews and constructive criticism, as it helps authors make their stories better.. but lets not get negative people, any and all mean/spiteful reviews will be ignored/deleted! ;-) Lyrics in story- Break this Apart- (Maradona)_

* * *

Chapter Two - Futile Flight, Futile Fight -

The katana raised high into the air and sliced down with force and fury nearly slicing off the head of an armored older man. The thrusts and slashes got more aggressive as the dueled continued, each slice meant to injured or kill its target. The older man countered and defended himself well, never loosing step. The rhythm of the swings got faster and faster until the aggressor miscalculated and the blade of the older man nicked the aggressors hand and sent his sword flying.

"Damn!" the younger aggressor cursed loudly grabbing his hand slumping to the ground a heaving, panting mess, sweat pouring down his tanned face.

"Lord Van, might I make a suggestion..." the older man said returning the sword to Van, who looked up fire burning in his maroon eyes a scowl forming on his lips.

"What?" he said rather sharply.

"Well sire, I suggest one, you do not try and kill your advisors in training," the old man said arching his eyebrow, "and secondly fighting with heightened emotions only gets one killed..."

"I fight just fine, it was I, who saved Fanelia and all of Gaea for that matter... I need no advice on swordplay from an old man." Van scoffed as he dusted off his dark pants, "I have matters to attend too."

With the harshness of his voice the only thing left to remind anyone the King was even there, Garmen, advisor to the king, was left standing in the dusty practice ring rubbing his temples and swearing under his breath. Throwing his sword to the ground, Garmen stormed off in the opposite direction hoping to seek relief from his anger in the Dragon's Pub in town.

From distance a tail twitched and flicked, as a soft voiced mumbled, "Van-Sama..." Merle gripped her hands together in front of her sighing heavily. Scrappy and feisty as she ever was, Merle knew now was not the time to seek out Lord Van. She'd watched last night as he tried yet again to return to the mystic moon, but with nothing but a pitiful and dejected return. Ever since the energist had been laid to rest in Escaflowne and the luck machine destroyed Van had been unable to return to the Mystic Moon except in spirit and a year and a half ago even that changed.

Merle furrowed her brow, there must be some way to return him, to bring Hitomi back but even the best of Dornkirk's scientists could not return Van. It seemed more and more futile every time, and she knew Van's hopes were dying little by little, day by day.

* * *

_Run for the door, just know that nobody loved more. For years I crossed my fingers and prayed that I would never see this day, and all I have to say is... Do what you've got to do. Prove Whatever it is __that you've got to prove..._

Hitomi flipped the radio off and looked down at her watch. Almost time for her to meet with Yukari for her birthday dinner. It had been nearly a week since her incident at the beach and Hitomi had to say she felt happy for the first time since she left Gaea two years ago. Stepping into her bathroom Hitmoi checked her appearance on more time. Falling just past her shoulders now her honey blonde hair flipped up at the ends just a little, her face a bit more mature missing most of her baby fat, she'd really grown up in the past two years. Now eighteen Hitomi had become a woman, somewhere between first love and first broken heart she'd come of age.

"When did all this happen..." She said frowning a little, "so distracted for so long..."

Hitomi shook her head, and smirked at her reflection. "Strength Tomi. Strength." Hitomi turned and headed to the front door. No more counting steps as she ran down them, a habit she was glad to be free from. "Mom, Dad, I am going out for Yukari's birthday I'll be home late."

"Be safe! Wish Yukari a happy birthday for us!" Mrs. Kanzaki yelled from the kitchen.

Hitomi waved and stepped out into the night air, it was windy as she headed to her car. Yukari picked a Kaiten-zushi restaurant called Temakizushi. Hitmoi laughed at Yukari's simplicity and her love of Sushi. Hitmoi climbed into her car and looked in her back seat, an elaborately wrapped gift sat in the back seat, glad it was still there Hitmoi set off for downtown.

"Yukari! Happy Birthday!" Hitmoi cried out loud as she saw her friend sitting in front of a conveyor belt of sushi. Next to her sat Amano and to his left was his school mate Yukio (A/N roughly translated – gets what he wants) , a tall dashing young man with a talent for being a real ass.

Frowning for a moment at the sight of Yukio, Hitomi hugged her friend and handed over the gift.

"Oh Tomi you always do the best wrappings!" Yukari said squealing.

Dinner went off well and the quartet moved to the streets of Japan to walk to the theater to take in a movie. Things seemed to be going smoothly until Amano and Yukari pulled ahead leaving Hitomi with Yukio.

"So you see, what was your name again, tami, oh who cares, you'll never get a man if you act continue your I am smart act." Yukio said breaking the revered silence.

"What?" Hitomi said stopping dead in her tracks.

"Well anyone can see your haggard and worn, you have to much independence for your own good...I mean be more like Yukari...Submissive. Maybe you'd get some..." Yukio said glancing Hitmoi up and down, raising an eyebrow.

"You selfish arrogant prick!" Hitomi cursed trying to draw as little attention as possible.

"See. This whole I am equal and self sufficient thing is a turn off. I mean I thought about giving you a go, but honestly this whole talking thing is too much for me. Perhaps if you shut up and listen I'll let you see why the ladies adore me..." Yukio said smacking Hitmoi on the bottom.

Hitmoi growled in anger and rage. Raising her fist she slugged Yukio in the face as hard as she could making sure to remember her father's lesson of following through with your hit. Yukio fell to the ground stunned. Gripping his face he rose to his feet in a rage, "you bitch!"

A crowd was gathering now and Yukari and Amano had come running back.

"Come on you two be civil! Its Yukari's birthday." Amano said coming in between the two.

"Tell this bitch to back off, who'd want to sleep with her anyway...I mean honestly tall skinny and no tits... what a waste." Yukio said smile fiendishly at Hitomi, doing his best to stab at her confidence.

"He started it!" Hitmoi protested trying her best to ignore Yukio's cold words. "I am sorry Yukari I can't stay here with this pig..."

Hitmoi turned on her heals and ran into the night. Yukari called after her but Hitmoi was too far gone and to upset to hear anything. Finally arriving at her car Hitmoi climbed in and struggled with the key, but her hands were trembling uncontrollably and her hand ached from where she decked Yukio across the face. Leaning back and breathing heavily Hitmoi tried to calm her nerves, it was then she noticed she had been crying the whole time.

"Why am I crying..." Hitmoi whispered, her chest rising and falling with her deep breathing. Her thoughts were interrupted by the low ring of her cell phone. Yukari. It had to be her.

"I am sorry Yukari...I ruined your birthday..." Hitmoi whispered staring at the screen, she tossed it down and jammed her keys in the ignition. Peeling out onto the street Hitomi sped off into the distance.

* * *

Van leaned back in his chair amidst a sea of papers. Decrees, embargo's, treaties, laws, you name it, it was on Van's desk waiting for his approval and signature. The wind blew in gentle from the window the smell of hibiscus flowers wafted in from the garden's below. Van breathed deeply the scent filling down into his soul, he exhaled heavily and picked up another sheet of parchment. Cesario wishing for more trade rights with Fanelia, Van tossed the document down and closed his eyes.

_A honey blonde haired girl standing on hill full of flowers wearing a simple cotton dress fitting to her form, she turns to face him her hair falling into her emerald green eyes. She smiles and extends her hand out to him. He takes it in his and pulls her into him hugging her tightly, she smells like flowers and soap, so small and fragile in his arms. Perfect in every single way..._

_"Van..." her voice is soft and sweet, "Van..."_

"VAN!"

Van jumped and fell backwards out of his chair pulling most of the papers with him. He rubbed his head as he sat up, looking to the voice that roused him from his dreams.

"Van-Sama, I am sorry. Garmen sent me to get the trade agreements for Cesario. He wanted to know what you had decided..." Merle said helping Van to collect his papers.

Van sighed heavily and ran his hair through his messy dark locks. He stood taller now, he'd filled out only slightly,still keeping the lean build of his youth. His eyes were more maroon than ever and his hair was just as haphazard as always. He wore dark pants now instead of his khaki ones and a white shirt in place of his red one...

"Van, if I may...perhaps it is time to move on. It really does seem to be impossible to return to the mystic moon."

As if ignoring her all together Van replied, "it stopped glowing a few days ago. I fear the worst Merle..."

Van held the pendant up in the air for Merle to see. Her eyes fell to the floor and she nervously shifted her feet. "Go ahead say it Merle, everyone else does...she's moved on. She no longer waits for me. I cannot blame her. I only blame myself for letting her leave in the first place..."

Merle placed a hand on Van's shoulder, doing her best to comfort her friend. For once Merle had no idea what to do to help him, nothing short of bringing Hitmoi here herself. Merle felt frustration raising in her heart, she searched her head for words, any kind of words to help.

As if sensing Merle's internal plight, Van straightened and spoke, "Now on with business I suppose." He reached out and began reading the trade document from Cesario.

Merle took a few steps back hurt filling her eyes, she dropped her head. She felt lost and unable to help Van. She had failed him.


	3. Not Quite Right

_Hello All. I am back again. So things start to get a little fishy in this chapter but that doesn't mean the girls can't have a little fun. The story should start to pick up from here as far as the plot is concerned. I've found it is a little hard to find the right pace to move the story along at. Too fast and the story lacks surprise, too slow and well you guys get bored. Well here it goes... As always I don't own Escaflowne._

_Oh yes, I am going to try and setup an update schedule for myself, I will let yall know what I come up with._

* * *

**Chapter 3 – Not Quite Right**

Hitomi lay stretched out on her bed her arm draped over her eyes as she listened to the crickets chirping outside. A car here and there would whiz past on the street outside, and aside from her own breathing those were the only noises in the room. She shifted in her bed pushing her blankets down around her ankles in desperate attempt to find some kind of comfortable position.

"Ugh." Hitomi moaned quietly to herself as she rolled her to the side and glanced at the alarm clock. Small red numbers shining brightly in the darkness proved to Hitomi what she already new, it was four am and she was not falling asleep anytime soon.

Flashes and pieces of her encounter with Yukio ran through her head constantly. Her mind was full of should have, could have, wish I had said's. Something about Yukio put her off, and it wasn't just that he was misogynistic jerk with a pension for picking fights. Yukio was different some how and struggle as she may Hitomi could not place her finger on it. The entire conversation, if you could call it that, had something about it that was not right.

"Come on Hitomi the whole conversation was ludicrous." Hitomi whispered out loud as she sat up, "and now I am talking to myself, in the third person nonetheless."

Rubbing her face in her hands in sheer frustration she sat up swinging her long legs over the edge of her bed. She stared out the window up at the stars for a brief moment before venturing into her bathroom, flipping on the lights she was greeted with red eyes and bed head. Hitomi sighed and shook her head, pulling open the medicine cabinet she picked through a few bottles till she came to the one she wanted. Sleeping tablets, Hitomi popped the lid off the bottle and took two out.

"Hitomi!" a voice called out.

Startled Hitomi dropped the bottle sending pills every where, spinning around Hitomi saw nothing but her empty bathroom Slipping quietly out into her room she grabbed her tennis racket that was leaning against the wall. Her eyes adjusted quickly to the darkness and her eyes scanned every inch of her room. No one was in her room that she could see, she reached over and flipped on the lights. The window was shut her door was firmly locked, no one under the bed. Her eyes fell on the closet, she gripped the racket tightly in one hand using the other to push the closet door back. She lept backwards taking stance of defense. She was defending against the attacker she assumed would come falling out of the closet, however nothing but clothes and shoes stood in her closet. No attacker, No one at all. Hitomi shook her head and cursed her sleepless state.

"I need to sleep. I am going loony." Hitomi said dropping the racket to the ground. She took her sleeping tablets and laid down in bed, her head felt heavy and finally Hitomi drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Lightening lit up the sky as the thunder made the whole castle vibrate and shake. It was nearly midnight in Fanelia and a large rainstorm was hammering away at the small kingdom. The fire was nearly out in Van's room as he slept silently in a large oaken four poster bed big enough to fit him and the entire royal council. It had two mattresses and a down goose feather mattress cover on it, and more soft pillows and blankets than one person could ever need. A deep crimson quilt covered Van as he slept. He snored ever so lightly as he enjoyed the much needed rest. A large crash of thunder rang out through the sky and Van jolted upright.

"HITOMI!" Van cried out, clutching his chest sweat forming on his brow.

His breathing slightly labored, eyes searching the room for any signs of anything amiss, his shoulders relaxed. _Just a dream_ he thought to himself. He lay back down and stared up at the ceiling listening to the sounds of the storm orchestrating itself outside. Trying his best to absorb all the details of his dream into his memory.

Why a dream about Hitomi after so long. True he missed her more than anything and would probably sell his own soul to have her back on Gaea with him, but he had not dreamed of her since those first months she had returned to earth. Such a long time to go without a single dream, that was not a day dream made up of his own will. It puzzled him greatly, he needed to discuss this with Merle. Swinging his legs over the side of his bed his feet hit the carpet and then the stone floor.

"Aye!" Van cried out as the frigidness of the floor shocked his system. He scrambled for his clothing and shoes doing his best not to keep his feet on the cold stone floor to long. Grabbing a torch to light his way Van began heading down the hall to Merle's room. Undoubtedly she was going to give him hell for waking her, but this was important. He reached Merle's door and knocked as loudly as the stealth of his mission would permit, he pressed his face to the door and whispered.

"Merle!"

Only the sound of what seemed to be purring passed through the door. Van frowned at little and pushed on the door. Merle was curled up in a ball in her bed snoring and purring in rhythm with the rain. Van tiptoed to the side of the bed, he shook Merle and called out her name. Merle shot up in surprise almost knocking Van over.

"Van-Sama, what is the matter?" Merle said alarmed by his presence in her room.

He sat down on the corner of her bed leaned forward and threaded his fingers through his hair, "I had a dream...about her..."

"Van," Merle said softly, "you've not had a dream about her in ages."

"I know." Van said dropping his hands and looking to Merle.

"I suppose you are here to tell me about it then."

"I was walking through a field and I could see Hitomi way ahead of me in the distance she was standing in between two people, a boy and a girl. I could make neither of their faces into any sense they were leading her away from me. She kept glancing back and calling something out, the words made no sense though, and then they pushed her and she fell out of sight. No doubt over a cliff or something, I tried to fly but my wings they would not open..." Van said staring at his hands palms facing him as if he looked for the answers in them.

"Van, I do not know what to say to you...If I could decode dreams or even begin to decipher it than I would. Perhaps it is your mind trying to tell you to let go and move on...I would..."

Van interrupted Merle, "I promised to never forget..." his eyes looked on her coldly.

"I know Van, but she would want you to be happy." Merle said reaching out and placing a comforting hand on his shoulder, "and as much as I hate to say this, forever is not possible, you cannot continue to wait for her lest Fanelia suffers...Hitomi would not want that."

Van sighed and his shoulders slumped in defeat, resting his face in his hands he sat still and unmoving. His breathing was light and short, Merle chewed her bottom lip as she watched him.

"Van?" Merle breathed, she felt she'd not even spoken the words except that Van stirred and offered as response.

"I will find a queen for Fanelia, I shall have the council make it so in morning. I shall begin entertaining different princess of Gaea as soon as possible." Van rose to his feet and moved to the exit.

"I did not mean that you..." Merle began but Van moved out the door before she could finish her sentence. Groaning loudly Merle fell backwards onto the bed, pulling the pillow over her face she screamed loudly trying to vent her frustrations.

* * *

Hitomi sat in college algebra class staring down at her paper as her professor was discussing some mathematical theory written on the board. Thankfully she was sitting in back so her inattentiveness was not even noticed, she doodled on her notes as she stared out the window. Desperate to see Yukari after class and apologize for ruining her birthday, Hitomi could barely sit still and she could tell she was beginning to annoy the boy sitting next to her.

"Good. Do pages 352 and 368 and the practice problems in your work book it will help you prepare for your exam. See you on Thursday class." the professor said dismissing the class.

Hitomi hoped up out of her seat snatching up her pink and black messenger bag she stuff her notebook inside and pushed her way out the door and down towards the student union. She moved around the cafeteria area looking for Yukari's familiar red hair. The cafeteria was large and had several different places to eat in it. The dull roar of people talking and laughing made it hard for anyone to hear unless they were in front of you. Hitomi knew calling out Yukari's name would be futile, just then she spotted her sitting near the back with a classmate chatting quietly.

"Yukari, hi..." Hitomi said sheepishly as she approached the table.

"Hitomi have a seat!" Yukari motioned to the chair across from her as her friend stood up, "See you in class tomorrow Aiko!"

The young girl nodded and waved as she made her way out of the crowded cafeteria. Aiko was short and petite. Dark hair and dark eyes and a quiet demeanor to her, she seemed as if she'd never speak a word unless you made her.

"Yukari I am so sorry about ruining your birthday..." Hitomi said placing her palms on the table top and leaning forward.

"Hitomi. You didn't ruin my birthday, Yukio is just a well..." Yukari struggled to find a word to fit, she hated being a mean person and especially disliked name calling.

"Asshole? Jerk? Scumbag?" Hitomi offered.

"Difficult perhaps," Yukari said, "but really Tomi no worries, you didn't ruin my birthday."

"I am still sorry. I should have I don't know...either way Sorry."

"Enough of this, I do have one question though, can you explain the present you go me?" Yukari said holding up a gray shirt that read Kat.

"Oh yeah," Hitomi said reaching into her bag and pulling out three tickets, "these go with it, you were suppose to ask that and then I would have given you these"

Yukari's eyes widened as she snatched the tickets out of her hand, "Oh my Gosh!" Yukari's voice was louder than she expected in fact she screamed it at the top of her lungs.

Half the cafeteria turned and looked at Yukari, who was knowing sliding down in her seat and her face turning red from embarrassment. Hitomi grinned from ear to ear. After people turned back around Yukari began bouncing up and down in her seat doing her best to contain her glee. "Kat-Tun tickets!"

"Yes, Kat-Tun tickets, third row, it cost me so much money to get those. My shirt says tun by the way, I made them myself." Hitomi said proudly.

"Oh my gosh tomi. This is like the best present I will ever get, Amano is going to be jealous that you out did him!" Yukari grinned and danced in her seat. "Oh my third row. Oh I'll be so close! Akanishi is so cute!"

"There is an extra ticket you can bring someone else, unfortunately they came as a trio" Hitomi said fanning out the tickets on the table. "Amano can come if you like."

"He'd rather have a root canal I am sure." Yukari giggled to herself, "you think it would be okay if I invited Aiko."

"That quiet girl?" Hitomi said arching her eyebrow, "I guess so."

Before Hitomi knew what happened Yukari had lept across the table and was hugging her around the neck. Squeezing and giggle in sheer joy Yukari was nearly laying on the table. Hitomi laughed and pushed against Yukari.

"I can't breath Yukari," Hitomi laughed.

Yukari sat back in her seat and smiled widely, "oh let's blow off class and go shopping!"

Hitomi smiled and nodded.

* * *

Aiko walked quietly to class gripping her books to her chest. It was spring time so the cherry blossoms were in full bloom creating a beautiful aroma on the air. Students chatted quietly on the green in front of the library while others hurried to class. A campus full of life and energy. Aiko enjoyed it very much, she was able to slip into the surroundings and go completely unnoticed. She passed by a man laying in the grass, who called up to her.

"Making friends like you are suppose to?" the male voice was deep and demanding.

Sighing heavily Aiko turned around and looked down at the young man stretched out on the green as he lifted his head to look at her, "Yukio, I am doing my best."

"You'd better." Yukio said smirking, "if we don't succeed you know exactly what will happen."

"I wish there was another way." Aiko said staring down at her shoes looking for imaginary scuff marks.

"So weak. Who the fuck knows how you lived this long. Now be a good little girl and come by my room tonight." Yukio said laughing to himself. "Oh and don't you dare screw this up, or I will personally take care of you."


	4. Royal Duties

_**Hello All! Welcome to another update. The plot begins to develop a little here and you start to see that Yukio is just well a scumbag huh? There is implied sexual situations in this chapter so if this freaks you out or bothers you I suggest skipping over the section marked... It is safe to skip as it doesn't cause you to miss out on crucial plot points. Thanks for the people reading and reviewing I appreciate the comments.**_

* * *

**Chapter 4 – Royal Duties**

Aiko arrived to her small dorm room around 2am. The small room she shared with another girl was dark and quiet except for the whirring of her roommates fan. Aiko tiptoed in quietly as possible and undressed in the dark, moving slowly as to not agitate her now sore muscles. Aiko had a permanent frown on her faces, as well as red welt. She dressed for bed, and climbed into the cheep cotton sheets sliding down under the covers seeking shelter from the world.

She lay down on her pillow and closed her eyes drifting to sleep slowly. Her mind was racked with nightmares as was most nights. She tossed and turned in her sleep, with little rest coming to her that night.

_Earlier that Night..._

"Aiko my darling, you and I have to formulate a plan if the girl figures out who and what we are all is doomed." Yukio sat in a reclining chair leaning back stretching out, his muscles pulled taunt. Yukio was lean and muscular and defined to an almost startling perfection. A large tattoo of an ancient language ran down the side of his ribs. A smirk plastered on his face revealing every tiny facet of his ego.

"I know Yukio. I am befriending the girl's friend, it is a good way in, she wouldn't expect it that way." Aiko said staring solemnly at Yukio.

"You get too complacent. You are weak and inept at best, why they stuck me with such a...woman...is beyond me." Yukio said sitting up, "at least your pretty."

Aiko flushed in her cheeks and turned away hugging her arms across her chest. Aiko was small and petite, with pale porcelain like skin. Large brown eyes brought out by long beautiful black hair that framed her face. Her personality was simple shy and quiet, reserved to a fault.

Yukio curled his fingers around Aiko's shoulders, "we have to keep her from the dragon, it seems that their bond is almost gone. Just a little longer my little Aiko."

"We've been working so long, perhaps the bond cannot be completely severed." Aiko noted.

Yukio smacked her across the face, "you are not meant to think. You just maintain the seal and I will take care of the rest."

Aiko slumped to the floor clutching her cheek fighting back the tears that threatened to spill out and run down her face, "I am so very sorry Yukio. The seal is strong I promise. No one will make it through as long as I live."

(A/N: warning implied sexual situations) "Such a good little girl." Yukio said devious smile spread across his lips. He undid his belt buckle and began to walk towards his bedroom. "Come on Aiko, I've felt quiet...how would you say lonely...satisfy my need for company."

Aiko stood silently for a moment watching Yukio move into his bedroom wondering if it was possible for her to just leave without consequence. Aiko hung her head knowing no such thing existed and began unbuttoning her shirt as she followed Yukio into the bedroom. Aiko shivered a little as she stared at Yukio smiling wickedly as he grabbed her wrist and pulled her into him. (end)

* * *

Van leaned against the railing of his balcony staring out into Fanelia. Spring time was in the air so all the flowers were in bloom, and the forests were a deep green. The sun set high in the sky lighting up the city of Fanelia beautifully, as parade of carriages and horses wound there way up the main road to the castle. His eyes trailed to the sky and to the mystic moon that stood hauntingly in the sky even during the daylight hours, he extended his hand out towards it.

"Why oh why can I not find a way to return to you?" Van whispered, absently fingering the pink pendant hung around his neck. "I fear so much Hitomi. I never used to feel such fear in my heart, even when fighting against Zaibach...I just need you so very much, and I fear I will never fill that need, and yet..." his voice trailed off as his eyes met with the mystic moon again.

he mystic moon hung in the sky; a silent partner in the conversation, ever listening never speaking. Van sighed heavily gripping the banister even tighter, knuckles turning white. "I fear that no one will ever compare to you. That no one can take your place, but what I think I fear the most is that I may eventually find someone to take your place."

A gentle knock at the door directed Van's attentions back to Gaea. A servant girl peeked her head in the door, "Lord Van the guests have arrived. The Council insists you meet them in the throne room, he wants you to speak to them."

"I will be done soon. Thank you Alyssa." Van said heading towards his closet, he need to change into the royal clothing before greeting the hordes.

"Should I send a servant in to assist you in dressing m'lord?" Alyssa said bowing low.

"No, it isn't necessary. Just go inform Garmen that I will arrive in the throne room shortly."

"Yes M'Lord..." Alyssa nodded and bowed out of the room quickly.

Van stepped into his closet and began disrobing. A plan of attack, a formula of choice was brewing inside his head. This had to be quick, painless and in the best interests of Fanelia. The choice of wife would have to be someone that Fanelia could depend on, and someone he could tolerate in the years to come. Of course no one that was like Hitomi would work out. She couldn't even come close to resembling her, it would cause too many memories to surface. Van finished dressing in his royal robes and made for the throne room.

_ Here goes nothing. _Van thought to himself as he pushed open the back door to the throne room. He stepped out next to the throne and placed his hands on his hips, his eyes scanned the crowd as the once dull roar of conversation came to a complete halt. The only noise was a stray cough or the shuffle of fabrics.

"I would like to welcome you all to Fanelia. You are my guests and I hope you all feel welcome here in my halls, I would like you all to feel as if this is your own home. I am searching for a wife and a future Queen for Fanelia. Over the next few days I shall be meeting with you all to choose one of you to fill the position. For now, we shall depart and rest till dinner." Van raised his arms to his guests in a welcoming manner, before returning them to his side, resting one hand on the hilt of his sword.

"I am sure you are all tired from travels, my council men will split you off into two groups, this will determine where you shall stay." Van said as he finished addressing the hall, his eyes flitted from face to face. He was determined to make this as painless and short as possible. Van detested these kinds of affairs and would rather be practicing swordplay or riding horses in the forest.

The crowd clapped and rose to their feet awaiting the instructions. Countesses, Princess, Duchesses, and Ladies from all over Gaea were gathered in the throne room of Fanelia castle all hoping to catch a spot on King Van's arm. They were as different as the countries they came from short and tall, slender and round, blonde and brunette, somewhere overdressed some where under dressed. Their intentions were all also very different, some sought Van, some sought his money and others sought power. Van frowned and sighed to himself, this was going to be a bothersome task, he was certain of the fact.

"Garmen, Lucian, this is what I want." Van said pulling his two most trusted advisers into a corner, "anyone, and I mean ANYONE, who has blond hair or green eyes, or both is to be sent to the right. The rest can go on to the left...The one's we send to the right are to be sent home immediately."

Garmen and Lucian both looked at each knowingly, "Sire, that seems a little hasty do you not think so." Lucian responded.

"I think it is what I wish, especially since I was forced into this stupid idea. If I see any girl with blond hair and or green eyes I will personally see you both put on stable duty. Understood?" Van said raising his voice and placing his hand on the hilt of his sword.

"Yes sire." Garmen said nodding shooting Lucian a look of concern. The last thing he really wanted was to clean stables for a month, and Lucian had a habit of ignoring orders when he thought it was in Van's "best interests."

Van nodded and pushed past the men exiting the throne room through the back. The girls swooned and giggle amongst themselves as they watched Van exit the room. The conversation rose once again to a dull roar as they all spoke of the young King to each other.

"My ladies we ask this," Garmen said taking immediate control, "if you have blonde hair, green eyes or both, please exit to the right, everyone else head to the left. I will escort the ladies on the right, Lord Lucian will lead the ladies on the left."

Lucian frowned to himself wishing he could have come up with a better selection method, but shrugged it off and moved towards the left exit of the throne room. He himself was not fond of stable duty and decided it was better to just let Van have his way.

"Oh, I bet he likes blondes." A brunette girl said somberly as she moved to the left.

"What about the green eyes?" another girl chimed in.

"Who knows? My father said this kingdom is backwards anyway, I am just hear because my father thinks it would be a good match." a red headed girl with freckles muttered flicking her long hair behind her back.

The Princess of Cesario just smirked and quietly followed the other girls to the left. She had a plan to win over the heart of the King, and it would work no matter what the cost. Her eyes scanned the other girls taking mental notes on her competition looking for weakness in each girl. She winked at Lucian and gave him a coy smile as she walked past him into the western wing of the castle.

* * *

The forests around Fanelia were expansive and quiet, the birds sang softly as they flew amongst the branches. Van sat quietly staring up at Escaflowne his hand on the giants leg hoping to draw some kind of power from it. He brought himself here time to time in hopes of finding answers to his problems, but could only draw up memories of all he'd lost in life. His Parents. Folken. Hitomi. All gone, never returning, in the cruelest instances of life Van had lost everything he could have ever imagined loving. The only thing he had left was Fanelia, and by God he wanted to do right for Fanelia.

"Sire, I have sent all the girls home that you requested," Garmen said walking into the the clearing, startling Van a little.

"You startled me Garmen, I thank you though for heeding my request..." Van said staring up through the tops of the trees.

"I never had the honor of meeting the Lady Hitomi sire, but from the countless stories I have heard she was an amazing young lady." the old man offered.

"You have not even the vaguest grasp of how true that actually is," Van said turning to look at his councilor.

"Sire, perhaps I can offer you some advice not as an advisor, but as a friend, as someone who looks at you as one of his own sons..." Garmen said placing a hand on Van's shoulder.

Van nodded silently moving to sit underneath Escaflowne. His back leaned against the metal leg of the giant warrior armor.

"I believe that the Lady Hitomi never really left. Her heart, her wishes, her thoughts for you linger on in you forever. She is here with you everyday moving with you wherever you go, helping you through each day." Garmen said crossing his arms behind his back admiring Escaflowne.

"We stood here, and she asked me to let her stay, and stupidly I let her go. I watched her go...I needed her more than anything else in this entire world, and I let her go. My heart does not deserve such gifts that you speak of..." Van said somberly. His voice cracked, as he made no attempt to hide his emotion.

"Do you love her sire?" Garmen asked bluntly.

Shocked and appalled Van growled, "Of course I do, what kind of question is that?"

"Then do not let her fade away my Lord. Hold her memory close to your heart, keep the times you had with her close to your heart, and she will always stand by your side."

"Why does everyone talk like she died!" Van said standing fists balled up tightly. "She's a world a way and I cannot get to her, she is there and I am here." The frustration finally boiling over Van punched Escaflowne as hard as he could. He yelped in pain and sank to his knees, holding his fist. He stared down at the ground eyes narrowed and brow furrowed his breathing was heavy and strained.

Garmen sighed and shook his head, noting to call upon a healer when he returned to the castle, "My lord. What would the Lady Hitomi say to you right now?"

Van hesitated for a moment, his head sagging further down, eyes clenching shut, "she would tell me to make myself happy and take care of Fanelia, she'd tell me not to worry about her and that she was doing just fine."

Garmen nodded, "Lord Van we must return for the dinner, and well I fear you'll need a healer"

Van sat in silence for what felt to Garmen to be an eternity. Van breathed in and out calming himself down, letting the image of Hitomi in his minds eye sooth his nerves. "Give me five more minutes Garmen, I will meet you there." Van said pushing Garmen off into the woods.

Once he was alone Van sat down and pulled some paper and a pen out of his pocket. He with a bit of difficulty scribbled nearly a whole page before he realized that he still needed to head back for dinner. Van stared at the words in his hand, and felt his face get heated. Tears fell down his cheeks and he shredded the document into pieces, holding his hand up he let the wind picked up the pieces. His hair ruffled in the wind as he watched the pieces float off into the forest.

Van breathed in deeply raising his head high and began to journey back to the castle. The wind rustled the tree branches and sent pollen and petals through the air, giving it the appearance of snow.

* * *

_A Big Thanks to Everyone who favorites the story and to those who review!!_

_Jacks-peapod – I do have a storyline planned out, I actually made it a little more detailed the other day and it really helped me solidify the direction of the story. Thanks for the reviews and support and suggestions! _

_Inda – I am not one for making endings to terribly sad, it's just no in me to do XD Thanks for the support!_

_thepinkmartini – I made the original chapter with no real intention of doing a full story, but like you I always feel so sad when Hitomi and Van don't end up together that I had to keep going! Thanks for the support!_


	5. Choices

_Poor Van, all these annoying Princess running around, gossiping and fighting with each other, enough to make someone want to gouge their eyes out. _

_Thanks so much too all the readers, I never thought I'd get such a great response, it makes me very inspired to write. I want to **try** and do an update every Thursday for you guys, circumstances allowing of course ;-)! anyway on with the story!_

**Chapter 5 – Choices **

"Oh, than we went to the most amazing little tea parlor, it was just to die for. The pastries were oh my god..." the princess from Basram said giggling and then snorting. "Oh then it was, the tours of the farm lands, it was a little dull, but I've never seen what exactly it was that the peasants did. It was...interesting" Her voice was nasally and high pitched, enough to make even the deafest man beg her to hush her unending babble.

Van leaned against the wall as the group of chatty princess surrounded him, he secretly wondered just how hard he could hit his head on the wall to be knocked unconscious and thus saved from having to hear this dribble any longer. He nodded weakly in defeat, catching a sight of Merle who was far off in the distance obviously laughing at Van's misery. He smiled to himself as he thought of different ways to get his revenge against the cat girl.

Princess Lilly Medora Von Basram, was short and frumpy to put it nicely. Van had never been physically put off by someone as much as the Princess Lilly. Frizzy brown hair and deep chocolate eyes, her skin was very fair as if she'd refused to ever let sunlight touch her body. Stuffed into layers and pounds of silken fabric it was still not hard to see that Princess Lilly would undoubtedly eat Fanelia out of house and home. She had very little regard for others and had obviously never heard the word "No" before in her life.

"King Van, please let us take leave of these other girls, and have a snack in the garden." Princess Lilly whispered sliding in so she could lean against the wall next Van.

Her breath smelled like tea and something else that was not pleasant at all, "My lady that is neither appropriate nor fair." Van said shifting himself so he was now standing as far away as courtesy would allow.

"Fair?" a countess from somewhere near Egzardia chimed in, "She is trying to get you to herself!"

The Countess was pretty, but rather dim, this Van learned yesterday when he had to give her directions to the garden four times before she was able to recall them. He could not fathom in his mind how someone could not remember, go down the stairs at the end of the hall, make a right and walk straight outside, and there they were. His eyes widened in horror as the Countess moved to confront the Princess.

"You've been trying to dig your fat finger's into him ever since we got back from the horse ride, why I should give you a piece of my mind," The Countess said her red curls bouncing as she tossed her head back, glaring with her ice blue eyes.

"Fat fingers! You insufferable little brat! At least I am smart enough to find the exit to my room without help you dimwitted poor excuse for aristocracy!" Princess Lilly said pushing her chest forward poking a fat finger into the Countess bony chest.

"Swine! How dare you touch me!" The countess lunged at the Princess grasping hand fulls of her hair and pulled her down wards to the ground.

Van sighed heavily, slapping his forehead with his hand. Van stood for a moment watching as a flurry of bows and silks and beads rolled around on the ground, as two noble women clawed and swatted at each other. A hysterical laughter could be heard in the distance as Merle and Garmen both watched on in the distance incredibly amused by the situation occurring. Van narrowed his eyes and sighed deeply, thinking to himself how futile finding a Queen was actually starting to become.

"Guards!" Van yelled loudly, causing both guards and the ladies who'd gathered around whispering to jolt to a halt.

Two guardsmen trotted up next to Van bowing, "yes sire!"

"Escort these two back to their room, and see to it they are packed and ready to leave before dinner." Van said letting his air of authority venture into his voice, something he rarely ever did.

"Your majesty it was her fault she started it..." Princess Lilly argued in vain as one of the guards hoisted her up and moved to escort her from the courtyard.

"Liar!" the Countess shouted lunging towards the Princess once more, the guard wrapped an arm around her waist pulling her away.

Van shook his head at the incredibly childish display doing his best to ignore the girls pleas for forgiveness. Their squabbling could still be heard as the guards wrestled the two girls into the palace. The other ladies stood around whispering and gossiping amongst themselves about the events that had just occurred, Van noting this began to look for a quick exit. He was most certainly done entertaining future Queens, at least till dinner.

As if a prayer was answered Van turned to find the Princess of Cesario standing behind him offering him an escape route.

The tallest of the Princess and probably the most sane Van believed, Princess Aislynn Cordelia Von Cesario was a image of beauty and a proper lady. She had long dark hair and turquoise blue eyes, her smile was bright and welcoming, and she was smart to boot. Perhaps one of the few Van had be able to stand over the past few days.

"I think you would like to escape sire. Allow me to distract the group while you make hast back into the castle, mi'lord." she said softly bowing slightly.

"I thank you very much Princess." Van said returning the bow as he glanced over his shoulder. They looked more like a pack of banshees trying to steal his soul than a group of potential wives.

"Nay, it is the least I can do, and please call me Aislynn (A/N: pronounced Ayes-Lynn, think A's plus Linn)" she said moving towards the group of girls, distracting them with more gossip and talk of fashion.

Van darted off in the direction of the castle kitchen entrance, he could not really make out what Aislynn was saying but he was thankful for it nonetheless. As he entered the kitchen he grabbed a servant by the arm gently.

"Arthur please fetch the Lady Merle and send her to my room. Oh, and no one is too know where I am, if one of the Princess' asks, lie." Van said releasing him and continuing his way upstairs. Freedom at last, he said stretching his arm up into the air, as the imagined burden on his shoulder seemed to fade away.

* * *

Van was scribbling away furiously at his desk when Merle entered. She studied him for a moment wondering if she should alert him to her arrival. Van was grinning to himself and laughing occasionally as he penned faster and faster. He dropped the pen, help up the paper beaming, the young King was obviously very proud of whatever document this was that he created.

"Van-Sama."Merle said alerting Van to her presence.

"Merle...How good of you to come see me." Van's eyes where full of mischief, and off tone in his voice. "How are you doing today?"

"I am well Lord Van," Merle responded cautiously as she raised an eyebrow.

"Good. Now I have a task for you, I mean that is if you are up to helping me out? I would be greatly indebted." Van said placing the paper face down on his desk and taking a step towards his childhood friend, doing his best to maintain an air of composure about him.

"Of Course Van-Sama, anything you need." Merle responded habitually, inwardly cursing the promise before knowing the task at hand.

"Good." the wicked smile spread across Van's face as he reached for the paper he had just penned, "I require your assistance in choosing a bride. You seemed so interested in my affairs earlier I just knew you'd be up for the task."

Inwardly cringing Merle forced the most convincing smile she could muster, "Oh, of course Lord Van..." The last thing Merle wanted to do was prance about with those foppish, moronic, self absorbed princesses. "What do you want me to do?"

"Interview them, using these questions." Van said grinning from ear to ear, as Merle's face dropped from a smile to a look of terror. He half expected her to groan and plead for someone else to do the task, instead she snatched the questions away from Van and began reading.

Merle was dumbfounded by the questions, very aware that these questions posed no real matter to Van whatsoever, since when was he interested in the fineries of dress shopping and the details that go into creating the perfect dinner attire. She growled low in her throat and a scowl formed on her face, "Why am I asking these questions? Is this a joke?"

"Oh this is no..." Van paused for a moment, "no laughing matter, these are details I simply must know."

The realization hit Merle like a ton of bricks, her jaw dropped and she tilted her head, "you dirty rat fink!" Van was setting her up for laughing at his situation earlier in the day.

"Now, now Merle no name calling," Van said maintaining his distance, "now no skimping on questions or their detailed answers, I'll have people watching you, and helping you to record the answers."

"I never took you as one to scheme this well Lord Van..." Merle noted, putting her hands on her hips.

"Scheme? Me?" Van said pointing to himself, mustering the most innocent looking face he could, "oh and Merle, I expect a report by dinner, and if not then you can continue on tomorrow."

Van smiled triumphantly as he moved swiftly past Merle and out his bedroom door disappearing from sight.

Merle stood still for a moment. Merle drew in a deep breath and clenched her fists, before letting out a shrill scream and stomping her feet on the floor. She waved her arms in frustration and almost tore the sheet with questions in half. After her fit was done Merle stood still panting heavily.

"Oh he'll get it for sure..." Merle muttered as she pushed open the door to Van's room stepping out into the hallway, "he will most definitely get it."

* * *

"Well, you'd just die. I mean when you buy a dress you have so much to consider, first there is the fit. There are probably twelve different types of fits for a dress, the first one..." a lady began rambling on giddy and excited in her overly ruffled and pinned dress.

Merle leaned back in chair groaning, feeling as if her mind was slowly being sucked out her head with each and every word that the lady's and princesses. Merle was sure that now all her valuable skills and information had been replaced by how to match a purse to one's shoes then to one's hair barrette. Unfortunately for Merle it was not getting any better, as the woman before her had launched into a detailed description about one of the many different fits of a dress. Annoyed to a final straw, Merle jumped to her feet.

"You are more boring and dull than watching a cow chew on grass all day!" Merle shouted in the woman's face startling her into silence. "God you are the most vain and vapid thing I have met all day, and trust me I have heard a woman talk about her self for nearly two hours. Please leave."

The woman was too shocked to even respond, and thankfully collected her self and exited the room pushing past Garmen as she exited in a royal huff. Garmen moved quickly to the side, glancing at the woman in a huff and than back at Merle.

"Destroying diplomacy one lady at a time I see." Garmen said chuckling.

"It is Van's fault, sticking me with this stupid question sheet." Merle said crossing her arms, "If I have to listen to one more twit droll on about shoes or hair I will jump out the nearest open window."

"I believe that to be a little hasty," Garmen said folding his hands behind his back.

Merle snorted and began tapping her foot in annoyance, "I assume you are here for something, or are you just hear to watch me be tortured into a zombie like state of stupidity."

"A little of both perhaps," Garmen chuckled, moving to the side gracefully as Merle chucked her pen at his head, "have any of the ladies shown promise."

"Ha!" Merle laughed loudly in Garmen's face, "if by promise you mean they are breathing on their own than yes..."

"Lady Merle, you are Van's closets friend, do you see anyone who could be a possible match..." Garmen said trying to steer the conversation into something productive.

"Van doesn't match to idiots, so the task is a little hard, seeing as how that was all that was supplied to us."

"Merle, please, in all honesty, even just one..." Garmen said turning to face her.

"Well..." She hesitated" there are two...

"They seem to be able to form some kind of coherent sentence that isn't complete and utter lunacy." Merle admitted looking out the window and at the mystic moon as it hung low in the sky._ Sorry Hitomi. Wherever you are._

"Good. Who are they? I want those two to remain, I am sending the rest home tomorrow, Van is stalling. I can tell." Garmen stated.

"What? This is suppose to be Van's choice, not yours..." Merle argued, instantly regretting her mouth being a little to big for her own good.

"He wont choose on his own, you know this better than I do. He still holds onto some fantasy that the Lady Hitomi will return and that all will be...happily ever after if you will." Garmen said speaking firmly placing his hands on Merle's shoulders.

"I know... It's just that sometimes I think that maybe... I don't know anymore... The princess from Cesario and Countess from Zaibach." Merle said feeling defeated, she hung her head ashamed of her own weakness.

"Thank you." Garmen said patting her on the back, "we only have Van's best interests at heart. We are doing him _and _Fanelia a favor..."

Merle did not respond, she just nodded solemnly feeling as if she just betrayed her best friend. Garmen nodded in return and slowly turned to exit the room. Merle sunk to her knees and pulled them into her chest, hoping everything would turn out for the best.

* * *

thepinkmartini - thanks for always reviewing!! Hope this is a little happier or at least funnier. It'll get better happier soon! :-) V/H goodiness sooner than later!!

jacks-peapod - Thanks for the Faithful Reviews, as long as one person really likes it is enough for me to want to keep going! PS. Your English is really great ;-) Merle is going to do her best to add some comic relief to the story so no worries she's not done with the girls yet!

Darkangl28 - I am glad you really like the story. I am a serious Van/Hitomi fan too, I was way bummed at the end of the series.

Wing Goddes - I can't have you hating me now...although some of the greatest moments in fiction/games/anime come from doing things people don't want ;-)

_Thanks to everyone for reading and reviewing, it makes the rest of the story possible! Hope to see ya'll next Thursday._

* * *


	6. Always in my Heart

_A Long one today. It was really hard to write this week! I think it was because I felt kind of rushed, there was so much going on this week. I also apologize for the terrible grammatical mistakes my proofreading was rushed as well ;-) I am going to MetroCon this weekend in Tampa, FL anyone else heading that way?? See you guys next week!_

* * *

**Chapter 6 – Always in my Heart**

Van took a step forward out onto the east wing balcony and let the sun warm his skin, he closed his eyes and drew in a deep breath. His nerves were shot and the better part of his body was sore from all the stress. Merle was not speaking with him currently, not after he blew up on her and Garmen for sending most of the ladies home. Garmen was upset as well, but his diplomatic duties caused him to hide it. On top of all this their was pressure to form trade agreements with nearly every country but Asturia, all of which put Fanelia into a compromising position.

"Lord Van, may I suggest something to you?" Aislynn said a grin spreading across her full lips.

Van raised an eyebrow as he lifted his head from his arms, "Certainly Aislynn."

Aislynn smiled widely, she looked to the door as if to see if anyone was going to be listening in, she leaned in and whispered, "escape."

She slipped a piece of paper into Van's hand before bowing low exposing a fair amount of cleavage . She rose once more stared into Van's eyes briefly before she turned on her heels and fled off into the castle.

A great deal of heat washed over Van as his cheeks flushed slightly. Unaware of himself a familiar set of emotions began coursing through his veins. Aislynn was certainly beautiful and as each day passed she seemed less and less like a vapid and shallow princess and more and more like someone Van could stand to get to know. Feeling ashamed at his own feelings, he gazed up towards the mystic moon. His eyes drifted slowly to the paper in his hand, slowly pulling at the corners he unfolded the secret message.

_Van-_

_Let us escape the castle and the unforgiving eyes of the council, I will be waiting just outside the castle with two horses if you decide to go. I hope to enjoy your company._

_Yours Truly-_

_Aislynn_

Van stared at the paper for a few moments his brain rolling over the idea slowly. It would feel rather nice to escape the castle and to go riding with no interruptions, no one calling on him to sign this or that. On the other hand, it was another step towards forgetting Hitomi, and he was unsure whether he wanted to do that or not. Sighing heavily Van balled the note up in his hand and chucked it off the balcony. He stared out over the city, studying the blue sky as is stretched on for miles and miles far on into the horizon, with only a few blue clouds dotted the sky. The sun was warm and bright high in the sky, a perfect day.

Van turned around and whispered to himself, "It'd be a shame to waste such a perfect day signing papers, and listening to council members nit pick at me."

His frown curved upwards into a smile as he dashed back into the castle and made his way to the back entrance near the stables. Pushing past servants doing his best not to knock anyone over he pushed his hands firmly on a large oaken door and stumbled out into the bright sunlight. Shading his eyes from the punishing rays his eyes searched the grounds for any sign of Aislynn. Near the edge of the stables he saw her, bright and smiling looking rather radiant in the sunlight. His heartbeat quickened a little and guilt rose in his stomach instantly. He began to ponder heading back inside when he heard the distant voices of Garmen and Lucian asking the servants if they'd seen him.

"Not today..." Van muttered and ran over to the princess.

"So glad you could make it your majesty." Aislynn said bowing her head gracefully in respect, she was sitting side saddle atop a gray horse wearing a deep blue ridding gown.

"Van will do," he grunted out as he pulled himself up onto the horse, "now let us go before they find us."

The two bounded off into the woods as fast as safety would allow, taking an older trail that would circle around behind the palace and empty out just outside the main entrance to the city of Fanelia. The old trail was falling into disuse but it was still ridable. The sound of a stream flowing along it's merry way could be heard in the distance. The two rode along in silence enjoying the day and the music of the forest for what seemed like hours before Aislynn's soft voice broke the silence.

"So what exactly do you want for Fanelia?" Aislynn asked looking to Van who was riding to her right quietly in thought.

Van turned to her wide-eyed and embarrassed that he wasn't paying attention. He fumbled around for an answer that would work for any question unwilling to admit, "I, um, well you see..."

Aislynn giggled and spoke cheerfully, "you didn't hear what I said did you."

Van blushed slightly hanging his head in shame, "sorry..."

"It's okay," She said smiling widely, making her eyes glisten a little, "I asked what you wanted for Fanelia? The future of your kingdom..."

"The future of Fanelia..." Van let the words roll of his tounge, pausing before moving into his answer, "I hope to see Fanelia completely restored, to have a confident heir and it would be nice to be on the same plane as a kingdom such as Asturia, but honestly, I just want my people safe and happy...as long as they have that I am satisfied."

"Noble." Aislynn began, "that is all one can hope for their people. Especially after the war, all our people want is to be protected. No one wants to go through any of that again..."

"No. No one does." Van answered, "Tell me Aislynn, why are you here?"

Aislynn paused a little, fielding the question with all the grace in the world, "Honestly. The same reason that you called on us... My father feels that Fanelia would be a good match, so he sent me here..."

"I see." Van said quietly, "we are both pawns to a hierarchy of heredity and heirs. Tell me one last thing Princess, how do you feel about marriages such as these?"

"I used to believe that I could not find happiness in a marriage if there was not love there, but then as I got older and I watched my own parents, who had an arranged marriage, I learned that love grows, you can learn to love someone, appreciate them if you will, as long as you can get along. My parents were happy, and I believe I can be too." Aislynn said whimsically staring off into the distance as if she was already picturing a future with Van. "Love means nothing if you cannot get along."

Van frowned a little, "my parents, they loved each other, that is why they got married. It is hard for me to imagine getting married to someone I do not love. Although I do see the point you make."

"Lord Van, if I may, the past haunts us for many reasons, but it is wise that we let said ghosts remain in our past, if we are ruled by them it can only lead to self destruction." Aislynn's voice was slow and steady, almost rehearsed in her response.

Van rode quietly for a long time absorbing the statement. Closing his eyes he breathed in deeply, his hands gripped the reins tightly, his voice was barely a whisper, "Her name was Hitomi, she was the greatest thing I have ever known, I love her. Deeply. She completed me in every single way imaginable, nothing could ever replace her, but the fact of the matter is she is gone. Something I never really thought I would say out loud..."

Aislynn rode silently along, listening quietly as Van poured his soul out, a slight feeling of accomplishment washed over her.

"She is always going to be in my heart and I need my future wife to understand that, I will move on without her, but a piece of my heart will forever be hers." Van stared intently at the back of the horses neck, unsure of what exactly he was doing or saying, for some reason in his heart, he felt lighter.

"I would never ask to replace her, nor do I ask for the past. What I ask for is your future, and if you allow the ability to be a good friend and wife for you someday. If you choose me that is." Aislynn said reaching over and placing a comforting hand on his shoulder.

Van looked up at her a small smile on his face, "I appreciate that Aislynn..."

"You know," Aislynn said thoughtfully, "I never met the Lady Hitomi but I heard stories, she seemed like an amazing woman...I would love to hear about her...if you feel up to it."

Van smiled at this, most people just wanted to dole out advice and tell him to give up and move on. He looked over at Aislynn and studied her for a few moments, she was pretty and they could talk without Van feeling the need to bang his head against a wall. She seemed intelligent as well, a Good Queen for Fanelia, and her seemingly genuine respect for Hitomi and her place in his heart was refreshing. Silently Van looked up at the tree tops, _I promise to never forget you Hitomi... I think you would approve of Aislynn..._ Van thought to himself

Van fingered the pendant around his neck, "Hitomi is the most caring person I've ever known in my life..."

* * *

Merle leaned back against the wall a frown permanently etched across her features, unsure of whether to be infuriated or distraught over the current state of affairs in the castle. Not having spoken to Van in nearly two days made things even worse for the cat girl. The longer she'd seen the Princess Aislynn the longer she'd regretted ever pointing her out as one of the women that would make a perfect match, something about the Princess from Cesario felt off, unable to put her finger on it Merle had taken to stalking the princess around the castle. She'd nearly been caught twice but thanks to some strategic use of servants she'd be unnoticed. She sighed out loud letting the silent room hear her frustration.

The sun was setting in the distance casting beautiful reds and oranges across the sky, giving the illusion of fire in the distance. Merle kicked her foot back against the wall pushing off and moving to the window of her bedroom, she climbed up into the window seat and pushed the window open. She dangled her legs over the edge and stared out into the kingdom of Fanelia. At the castle gates below she saw Van and Aislynn ride up acting rather cozy with each other. She frowned deeper than before. Whatever it was that gave Merle that sick feeling in her stomach needed to be found out sooner than later it seemed.

"What are you up too Princess Aislynn?" Merle whispered crossing her arms across her chest, leaning her head against the window. "If Hitomi where here none of this would be happening..."

Merle sat still watching the city of Fanelia below her, it was almost completely restored to it's original splendor now. Merle would not let anything ever harm Fanelia again, not while she could do anything about it. Especially sneaky suspicious Princess from Cesario.

* * *

"Hitomi that was the best night of my life ever! I do not think there is anything I can do to repay you." Yukari half screamed at her best friend as the trio left the Kat-Tun concert.

"I am glad you had fun Yukari," Hitomi said placing an arm around Yukari's shoulder, "What about you Aiko, did you enjoy yourself?"

Aiko looked up chewing on her bottom lip, "yes, I had so much fun, thank you so very much Hitomi..." Her eyes were a little brighter than usual, and she seemed relieved to be away from school.

"I am glad." Hitomi said, she yawned and stretched her arms in the air.

Yukari glanced down at her watch and then back up at the girls, "it is nearly 2am! I really gotta get home!"

Hitomi nodded in agreement and the trio made their way to Hitomi's small compact car parked in the the back parking lot. "I'll take Yukari home first since she lives on the other side of town, if that is okay with you Aiko..."

Aiko nodded quietly to herself. Yukari and Hitomi giggled and laughed the whole way to Yukari's house, doing their best to include Aiko and make her feel part of the group. Each time they extended a hand in friendship it made Aiko's stomach turn. The guilt inside her was enough to make the average person throw-up, but Aiko new exactly what she had to do, and guilt was not going to get her anywhere she wanted to be. Aiko was so deep in thought she'd failed to realize that Yukari was exiting the car and saying her goodbyes.

"Oh, I am sorry, I was lost in thought, have a good night Yukari." Aiko said moving from the backseat to the front seat.

Hitomi and Yukari shared their own goodbyes before Hitomi climbed back in the car and started the engine, she was silent for a few moments, before turning to Aiko, "you alright? Not many girls I know that can resist the charming good looks of Kat-Tun!"

"Oh I am fine really, why are you so nice to me?" Aiko said startled by her own bluntness.

Hitomi stared at her for moment shocked at the question. She fumbled around for an answer, "I guess I am just nice. I think you are nice to, you seem really quiet, I didn't want to force you to do something you didn't want to do. I dunno, I just kinda assumed we could be friends..."

Aiko nodded taking in the answer quietly, she chewed her lip as her emotions where torn in two different directions. She stared at Hitomi for a few moments, letting it sink in as to who she was really looking at. The Seer who helped bring Dornkirk down, and bring peace to Gaea. Yukio would be furious at her later, but perhaps with Hitomi's help things would not end up so bad after all.

Aiko drew in a deep breath and lowered her head, her voice was shaking as she spoke, "I am from a place you may know well, called Gaea."

Hitomi slammed on the breaks causing Aiko to fly forward and almost smack her head on the dash board. Her knuckles where turning white as she gripped the steering wheel and all the blood drained from her face leaving her pale and sickly looking. Her voice was barely above a whisper, scared to say the words that were now falling out of her mouth, "You are from Gaea?"

Yukio nodded, "is there somewhere we can go to talk? There is a lot of things you should know."

Hitomi was too shocked to even respond, she just stared straight ahead so many questions were racing through her mind. Unsure what to do, or even how to process such a revelation, Hitomi pulled off to the side of the road, and turned slowly to face Aiko. Her heart was beating so heavily in her chest she was sure that Aiko could hear her.

"Tell me everything..." Hitomi said staring intently at Aiko.

* * *

_The inevitable cliffhanger, sorry guys ;-) Who hates the Princess from Cesario? So the next chapter will be really juicy. We are going to depart from Van and company for a little while, we'll just let him and Aislynn get cozy for know. :evil grin: I will see you guys next Thursday, thanks for reading and reviewing! Have a great week everyone!_


	7. Revelations

Chapter Seven – Revelations

Cars whizzed past down the lonely, dark street offering the only noise aside from the low breathing of two girls sitting alone in a parked car. Aiko sat silently in the passenger seat staring down at her hands that were trembling in her lap. She was clutching them together trying her best to make them stop shaking, and she was so sure Hitomi could hear her heart pounding in her chest.

Where to begin, where to end, what to reveal, what to hide? Unplanned, her little outburst had her regretting every bit of her loose lips. Confusion muddling her senses, she desperately tried to search for answers, a way of explaining everything.

Hitomi was staring intently at her now, her bright green eyes where burning fire into the sides of Aiko's head. Demanding answers to the revelation just laid out at her feet, Hitomi leaned forward gripping the wheel of her car, hoping for some kind of support. Her head swam with so many thoughts of Gaea and Van.

"Well?" Hitomi pushed, desperately wanting to know the truth.

"There is so much to say, I just do not know where to begin," Aiko fumbled around her words, lost for the way to explain it all without saying too much. Why had she been so foolish, to tell Hitomi she was from Gaea.

"How about the beginning." Hitomi said her voice giving off a hint of annoyance. Hitomi's lips formed a scowl, frustration began to bubble up inside her.

Aiko breathed in deeply, "the beginning..." Her eyes fluttered closed, she swallowed hard.

Hitomi frowned, throwing herself back against the car seat, her hands gripped the steering wheel even tighter, knuckles turning white.. A car whizzed past outside momentarily lighting up the inside of the car, highlighting the anger spreading across Hitomi's face.

"My real name is Aiko Mizu von Zaibach, future Queen of Zaibach... I am sure you know the country well..." Aiko began slowly, "we were trying to rebuild after what Dornkirk did and what happened in the great war. I was suppose to be a promise of a new future for the kingdom." her voice was steady and unwavering despite the fear and anxiety that was racing through her body.

Hitomi sat wide-eyed. Staring straight ahead, being as still as possible, if she'd known how to react to that it would have been a miracle. Her mouth seemed to take over for her mind, "What does this all have to do with me?"

"I was kidnapped. I am being held hostage by a member of a Cesarian military faction who are doing their best to control Zaibach and take over Gaea. Without me, there is no one to take over the future of Zaibach. Once the King dies, they take over Zaibach. Then once the last threat is eliminated they can control all of Gaea..." Aiko explained, her brow furrowed and lines of concern formed on her face.

"The last threat...you mean Van don't you." Hitomi said sadly, her eyes looking up into the night sky, as if she was searching for Gaea.

"Yes. Cesario is moving against him as we speak. Do not worry though they have no intention of killing him yet, it would only serve to move Asturia against them." Aiko said doing her best to reassure Hitomi.

"Yet? How is that suppose to be comforting?" Hitomi said rubbing her temples, unaware of the single tear that was rolling down her cheek. "I have to get to Gaea somehow, to save Van."

Aiko chewed her bottom lip, "that is not exactly possible."

Hitomi raised her head and stared at Aiko, her voice was raising slowly, "what do you mean?"

"You see as long as I am here, you cannot cross over to Gaea, and Van cannot come to you...Lord knows he's tried. I cannot take you over either, if I do well..."

"WHAT!!" Hitomi lunged at Aiko grasping her shoulders, shaking her violently, "you mean I've suffered almost 3 years of loneliness, and torment, and all because you are here! We are going to Gaea right now."

"I can't, he'll kill her if I do." Aiko said sobbing uncontrollably.

Hitomi stopped and dropped her arms, "Kill who?"

"My daughter." Aiko said wrapping her arms tightly around herself.

Hitomi froze trying her best to process everything that was going on, "but you weren't married yet...how could you...oh my..."

Aiko sat silently staring at her feet wondering if she should reveal anymore. Her thoughts raced a mile a minute unable to move unable to speak. Her thoughts all ending on the idea of her daughter. Was she even still safe or was Yukio bluffing the whole time. Aiko's resolve broke through her fear, her daughter would never be safe unless she did something now.

Without much more thought the words tumbled out of her mouth before she could stop herself, "Yukio threatened to kill my daughter if I didn't keep you and Van apart!"

Hitomi felt nausea overwhelm her, stunned to absolute silence barely able to comprehend everything that was going. Her hand moved over the door handle, opening the door she stepped out of the car and stared up into the evening sky. She leaned against the door, silent and unmoving. The sky thundered in the distance threatening rain. Aiko was still sitting in the car unsure of what to do. Tears streaming down her face Aiko wiped her face with her sleeve. The past hour began to wash over Aiko in a fit of horror and realization, she knew enough about Hitomi to know that she would except this with silence. She pushed open the car door stumbling out into the dirt, she climbed to her feet running around the car to Hitomi's side.

"Hitomi, you have to be quiet about this," Aiko said grabbing her arm, begging, "Yukio, I'll deal with I will come up with something."

"Yukio!" Hitomi snatched her hand back, "What? He's involved in this too!"

"He's the leader of the Cesarian militia, he kidnapped me..." Aiko explained. "Please you can't do anything!"

"Do nothing? I don't even fully understand what the hell is going on here. Your a princess with a daughter out of wedlock and Yukio is going to kill her if you don't keep Van and I apart. I just don't understand any of it. " Hitomi was screaming now, hands buried in her hair. "I knew I didn't like him."

"Van cannot recommission Escaflowne without you. Yukio is helping the king of Cesario to take over Zaibach and then eventually all of Gaea. Escaflowne is the only hope to stop it." Aiko explained, "Yukio is a very powerful and dangerous man."

"I can't just sit here and do nothing." Hitomi screamed, "Van will die trying to protect Fanelia. I wont let that happen. Send me back now!"

Aiko shook her head, backing up slowly, her hands raised defensively in front of her. "I...Hitomi I can't I am sorry. He'll kill her, you know I can't let that happen. I will find my own way. Please."

Frustration took over Hitomi's body, she screamed into the air. Hitomi turned and punched her car door with all her might. She yelped as the pain racked through her hand and up into her arm. She collapsed onto the ground holding her hand to her chest, cursing inwardly at herself. Aiko frightened by the display in front of her turned and began running.

"Aiko!" Hitomi called out as she watched the girl disappear down a street to her left. "Dammit!"

Hitomi stood her hand beginning to swell, she held it close and took off after Aiko dodging a car as she crossed the street. Thunder rumbled in the sky and the rain began to pour down in thick sheets making it nearly impossible for Hitomi to keep an eye on Aiko. Hitomi's frustration grew even higher as she did her best to keep her eye on Aiko.

Running down streets, making turn after turn, Hitomi's sense of direction began to become disoriented and she focused only on following Aiko. She was drenched to the bone, her hair plastered to her face and her clothes sticking to her body. Her legs stun as she continued her relentless pursuit of Aiko. Rounding the corner, she noticed Aiko stopping briefly in front of building, before heading inside.

Hitomi stopped just outside, her breathing was heavy and labored. She wasn't stopping now, it was her only way back to Gaea, and to Van. She darted inside the building after Aiko. She stumbled inside and realized she was in a student apartment building, just outside of campus, it was low lit and had beige carpeting that led down a hall to a old elevator. Focused and determined she sprinted to the elevator. She stopped in front of the elevator staring as the numbers slowly moved up.

"The sixth floor..." Hitomi breathed out, it was no use waiting for the elevator, she'd loose her for sure. Running up the stairs counting the flights mentally, Hitomi's thighs and calves tightened in protest, beginning for rest from their beating. She forced her way through the door onto the sixth floor in just enough time to see Aiko disappear inside a door. Never removing her eyes from the door, she marched down the hall. She stopped in front of the door hesitating for only a moment.

Hitomi gathered her courage and with her good hand she swung the door open. Her heart dropped into her stomach, eyes widening. Yukio had his hand around Aiko's throat and he was screaming at her loudly.

"You stupid waste of skin!" Yukio said shaking Aiko violently, she was gripping his hand around her throat with tiny fingers "I told you what would happen. You would not listen, I said do not get close to them."

Yukio glanced at Hitomi and grinned evilly. He raised his fist and hit Aiko square in the jaw sending her flying onto the couch and a crumpled heap. Her body unmoving, Hitomi's eyes widened and if

"You...you...monster!" Hitomi yelled balling her hands into a fist, winching slightly as her right hand was clearly broken from her early display of rage.

"Monster..." Yukio smiled wickedly, moving slowly towards Hitomi. "I like the ring of that, I suppose that is what some would call me, but others will regale me as a hero, and not that stupid draconian king of yours."

"You'll never be like Van!" Hitomi hissed threw clenched teeth, she backed up slowly her back hitting the door.

Yukio continued his slow approach to Hitomi, "I assume you've heard everything there is to know, seeing as how Aiko has loose lips. Females are so weak." Yukio reached Hitomi placing an arm next to her head trapping her escape.

Hitomi closed her eyes and turned her head, she was shivering, unsure of whether it was from fear or because she was soaking wet in a cold apartment. Yukio's breathing was heavy and she was sure Yukio could hear her heart beating in her chest.

"Relax my precious little Seer. This wont be to violent, you see I'm not a complete monster, I suppose I could let the little girl die quickly." Yukio whispered into Hitomi's ear, "and you'll be just after her..."

Hitomi's anger surfaced and she pushed against Yukio with all her might sending him stumbling backwards, his legs hit the coffee table behind him and he fell backwards hitting his head on the couch. Cursing loudly he climbed to his feet and lunged at Hitomi who screamed and tried to open the door. Pain shot threw her body as she felt Yukio grab her by the hair and yank her backwards. Her body loosing any sense of balance it had fell backwards. Like a doll, she was being dragged across the apartment and there was nothing she could do about it. Struggling and kicking, she fought with all her might nothing was working.

"Oh you are feisty, but do not worry I'll break that," his voice was disturbing and cold, as he kicked her in the back.

Hitomi howled in pain as Yukio dropped her on the floor in front of the fire place. Hitomi was sure she was crying at this point but she was to scared to even notice anything but the fear. Panic was taking control of her senses, as she desperately tried to remain in control of herself. The fireplace crackled behind her drying her back somewhat, as she struggled to lift herself up off the ground. Pain shooting through all her limbs, she was only able to rise a little way off the floor.

"Why..." she sobbed out, able to get up on all fours.

Yukio just laughed loudly, kicking her in the stomach, Hitomi coughed loudly as the breath rushed out of her body. She felt like she could throw up at any minute. Her face covered in tears and snot utterly a mess Hitomi lay on the ground defeated. Struggling to find her voice, she managed to cry out, "Help me!"

"Oh Cry out all you want, this building is abandoned, or did you not noticed the No Trespassing sign when you barged into my building." Yukio said moving to the counter his hand reaching into a drawer. Hitomi watched him with the corner of her eye, trying her best to follow his movements. He had something in his hand and it was black, the horror of realization enveloped her. It was a gun. He meant to really kill her. She began to hyperventilate.

"Such fascinating weapons on your planet. They call these guns, much better than any sword. Harder for you to escape from a gun." Yukio said holding it up and examining it in the light.

Hitomi felt her breathing becoming erratic as she struggled and fought to get away, but her body would not rise from the ground. She tried to crawl away her fingers pulling at the fibers of the carpet trying to pull her body out of harms way. She heard him cock the gun and she buried her face in the carpet, sobbing. This was suppose to be the part where Van comes storming in sword in hand to rescue her. Van. Her thoughts were jumbling now, she'd tried her hardest to forget him even hate him, but it was never his fault. How foolish she'd been, letting go of him, so selfish. Now they would both surely die, never being able to see each other again.

BANG! The gun shot rang off loudly shattering the other noises in the room, making its presence the only thing the room would know. Hitomi was certain this was it she braced for it, her whole body tensing every muscle screaming for release.

Nothing. Hitomi opened her eyes and turned her head. "No..." her words choked out of her.

Aiko stood in front of her holding her stomach, her voice a low growl in her throat as she choked back blood rising in her throat. "Not now Yukio, you wont win I wont let you. When I die the seal is broken, you kill her now and he'll know. It wont matter if he has Escaflowne or not after that. He'll find you and kill you and you know it... All will be right!" She charged at him with her remaining strength, knocking him down and sending the gun flying. They toppled over and Yukio threw her off kicking her as if she was nothing more than a piece of garbage.

Aiko coughed roughly, "Hitomi, stay alive. Get back to Van...please...save my..."

"SHUT UP YOU BITCH!" Yukio said punching Aiko across the face, his rage was heightened, "USELESS! I WILL KILL HER AND NOW YOU HAVE TRULY FAILED!"

"Wait!" Hitomi called out, desperation filling her body she drew herself up to lean against the wall in a sitting position holding her stomach, "I...I'll work for you if you let her daughter go..."

Yukio turned around his rage subsiding a little as Hitomi could see the wheels turning in his head. "Why should I deal with you? Enlighten me, while I think of the best way to kill you."

"What better way to keep me from Van, and further your cause, I am the Seer after all. Imagine the possibilities for you. You'd be a hero if you brought back the seer ready to help the Cesarian cause. You'd be a hero." Hitomi said trying to find a nerve to strike somewhere inside his soulless body.

"I am not one for deals but," Yukio said grabbing Hitomi's arm yanking her off the floor, "I give you this. I wont kill the little girl, if you do what you are told. If you do not agree to this I'll just drag you along anyway, so I can kill the little girl and your precious Van in front of you..."

Hitomi gritted her teeth, she had no choice in the matter. She nodded roughly. Yukio grasped her chin hard, and gave her a half smile. "Good." His arm snaked under her neck and and he dragged her along roughly, moving towards his bedroom. She kicked and struggled under his grip pulling at his arm trying to get loose.

"Relax little girl, I am just getting our means for the return to Gaea." Yukio said, smelling her hair and laughing to himself, "although I will say you do smell good."

Hitomi cried out loud this time, sobbing hysterically. Her head throbbed from the trauma, her hair was matted and tangled; her clothes were torn and dirtied. She watched Aiko's lifeless body lying in a pool of blood on the floor as she was dragged across the once beautiful girl. Hitomi silently promised Aiko to save her daughter and bring her back to Zaibach as Yukio dragged her off into the room.

"Ready, my precious little Seer?" Yukio asked as he hoisted Hitomi up so she was standing, albeit with Yukio's help, next to him. Hitomi ignored the man altogether as a familiar white light surrounded the pair, illuminating the entire room. The light was blinding and unable to take anymore Hitomi felt her consciousness slip away from her as her feet lifted off the ground.

Her mind tried to protect her sanity by granting her a dream of Van. If only for a moment Hitomi felt safety and security wash over her mind, completely unaware of the troubles to come.

* * *

_So MetroCon was a blast. I wish I was still there ;-) But anyway!_

_Poor poor Hitomi...So new chapter today, things start to come together now as the pieces begin to fall into place. Not really a whole lot for me to say, except things get a little intense now, I am going to try and break it up with some comedy next chapter just to keep things a little light hearted. Again, I appreicate when people read and review, it means a lot and it makes me want to keep writing. Oh and I hit over 1000 hits! Yayaayayay! You guys are amazing!_


	8. Captivity

Chapter 8 – Captivity

Fanelia was hot and humid and it had just rolled into summer a month ago, making the city completely unbearable in the middle of the day. The gnats swirled around the garden creating a annoying presence for anyone who decided ed to stroll throughout them. It had been 3 months since Van had announced his engagement to Princess Aislynn of Cesario, and the entire nation was in an uproar for the wedding that was suppose to be at the end of the summer. The only person seeming to be in poor spirits about the entire wedding was the small pink haired cat girl who vowed to make the world know just how conniving that Princess really was.

High a-top the branches of a large old oak tree perched a small pink haired cat girl, tail swishing back and forth in a steady rhythm. Her eyes were narrowed as she clung tightly to the branches above her head. Staring down into the garden below she watched as the Princess Aislynn, Van's future wife, chatting with one of her handmaidens. Merle swung down to lower branches to better hear the conversation going on below.

A chatty voice disturbing the serenity of the Fanelian royal garden's floated up into the branches."Sometimes I think there is no way that, that boy is responsible for ending the great war." Aislynn said gesturing towards the castle, "so dim... Easily fooled if you will."

The handmaiden did nothing but nod struggling to maintain the umbrella over the Princesses head as Aislynn paced in the garden. Her small hands gripping the handle tightly, fearful that if she dropped it the princess would release her wrath upon her. "The only one not completely convinced of my act, is that flea ridden excuse for a woman... that cat thing..." Aislynn mused brushing a stray strand of hair out of her face.

"Why I oughta!" Merle said seething high up above the ladies, "oh lord Van is hearing about all of this..." She went to move closer, but her foot slipped on lichen that covered a lower branch. She felt her self falling, her limbs desperately grasping for branches. Just when she thought all was lost and she was sure she was going to come crashing down on top of the Princess of Cesario when she felt her claws sink into a branch.

Hanging upside down claws dug into a very fragile branch, Merle found her self dangling just feet above the cesarian princess. Sweat was forming against her forehead and she felt her muscles ache as she desperately tried to hold herself in place. Her thoughts racing, pleading begging the princess to take refuge in the castle, or at least leave the gardens.

_Please move. Please move. _Merle chanted in her head.

"Oh and another thing," Aislynn began to rant, "what about there manner of dress here in Fanelia, so rustic and well...plain. I will most certainly not strut around this humid disgusting place in those unbearable rags." The handmaiden once again nodded in agreement. Swatting at the gnats that were slowly beginning to gather around. Aislynn dug her heels in, pouting with her hand resting upon her hips.

Merle began a silent prayer to whatever gods may be listening, he muscles began to spasm and she was quite sure that she was going to fall at any minute. _ Please gods above, I will turn over a new leaf. I will never spy again, whatever you want just make her move!_

"Ugh!" Aislynn muttered in disgust as she waved at the gnats, "this country is horrid!"

As if by a miracle Princess Aislynn stormed off in a huff with her handmaiden following her in a vain attempt to maintain the umbrella over her mistresses head. Merle sighed relaxing her entire body, as she watched the two disappear out of the gardens. Despite herself she lost her grip and fell to the ground bellow. Her bottom smacked hard into the ground and she yelped out loud. Standing slowly rubbing her sore backside Merle growled low in her throat vowing to make sure Van knew just who Aislynn really was.

* * *

Mold, mildew and musk permeated its way up Hitomi's nose as she slowly regain consciousness, she felt cold and sore. Her cheek was pressed against a slimly cold stone floor, her eyes opened. Her eyes tried to adjust to the darkness that surrounded her, but that lack of light made it difficult. Her memories came flooding back to her as she slowly pushed her self up off the ground. Pain shot up her arm as her broken hand met the resistance of the floor.

"Ah!" Hitomi choked out tears freely flowing down her face, she struggled to sit up and lean against the wall. Grasping her sleeve she pulled as hard as she could tearing the fabric into a long strip. Wrapping it tightly around her broken hand she clenched her teeth through the pain. Holding her hand close to body she sobbed uncontrollably rocking herself back and forth.

The moonlight cast down from a window high above her head, creating a sliver of light on the ground. It reflected up against a door that was very obviously solid oak and locked tightly. An overwhelming sense of failure washed over Hitomi, she was trapped here on Gaea with no way to contact Van and no sign of Aiko's daughter. Her body was shaking now, uncontrollably, unsure of how to stop it she curled herself up in the fetal position and began crying softly to herself. Whispering softly to herself, "_Van please, please find me, please..." _

Hitomi's quiet pleas where interrupted by the sound of the door slamming open, the sound reverberated across the walls of the lonely damp cell. Hitomi shot up shrinking into the corner doing her best to hid herself.

"Oh don't worry sweet cheeks, I wont hurt you... much." a gruff voice bellowed as he strode across the room grabbing Hitomi by her hair hoisting her up.

"That hurts stop it!" Hitomi yelled grasping his hands trying to free her self from his grip. "I'll go quietly..."

The man was obese and greasy covered with scars, wearing nothing but beige leather. "I could really careless how you'll go, this is much more fun for me." He hoisted Hitomi up off the ground grabbing her underneath her arms, he tossed over his shoulder and carried her down the hall.

Hitomi kicked and flailed around desperately, but was only able to muster the energy o do it for a few short minutes. "Please..." She cried, breaking into another fit of tears, "let me go."

"Risking the wrath of Master Yukio?" the man guffawed, "Silas ain't no fool little lady."

"Little lady..." Hitomi's voice was barely above a whisper, as her memories rushed back to her of friends on Gaea. Allen. Merle. Gaddes. Moleman. What were they all doing now?

"Sure don't know what you did to make him interested in you so, but I suggest that you do it quiet a bit less." he dropped Hitomi on the floor hard, causing her to cry out loud. He pulled a massive keyring off his belt and cycled through what seemed like dozens of keys before pulling one out. He unlocked the heavy door before hoisting Hitomi back up onto his shoulder. They stepped into a bright room, and Hitomi had to close her eyes to avoid her senses being overloaded.

"Good; it is the little witch." Yukio said sarcastically as Silas dropped Hitomi onto the ground.

"Why don't you just die already?" Hitomi said through clenched teeth, pulling herself up onto all fours.

"Tsk. Tsk. Tsk. Such harsh words to come out of such a pretty mouth." Yukio said hoisting Hitomi up to her feet and forcing her back to sit in a chair.

"Don't touch me!" She said turning her face away from him.

"Now, now pretty little thing, I just want to make sure you understand what you are going to be doing for me." Yukio said motioning to someone over her head. "Tie her up please."

Hitomi tried to force herself up off the chair as quickly as possible but to rough hands pushed her back down into the seat as two other guards struggled to tie her arms and legs to the chair. She kicked and failed her arms about, wanting to at least make this as difficult as possible. One of the soldier's slapper her across the face hard, startling her long enough to tie her down.

"So feisty." Yukio said leaning down inches from her face, "I like that. Now about what you are going to do for me."

"Nothing! I wont do a damn thing for you, I have no idea whether Aiko's daughter is dead or alive!" Hitomi said, spitting in his face.

Yukio started laughing loudly, using his sleeve to wipe his face. His laughing seemed continuous, and was only serving to insult Hitomi's shattering pride even more. "Oh do not worry, she is perfectly fine. Would you like to meet her?"

Hitomi nodded her head furiously. If she could just see the girl than she'd know everything was not completely in vain. Her eyes searched the room, it seemed like any normal room in a castle. Stone walls, and a giant wooden table and some kind of plush rug on the cold stone floor. Her eyes were surveying her surroundings when they froze on the door that was slowly opening.

"Zakiya Fair, come in here please!" Yukio called out, his voice was soft and welcoming, making goose bumps rise on Hitomi's flesh.

"Daddy!" the little girl cried out, as she came running into the room. She wrapped her arms around Yukio's leg and stared out at Hitomi, her eyes reflecting Aiko in them. She was small, and fragile, probably only about four years old. She had dark hair just like her mother.

"Is this the witch, daddy, the one who made mommy go away?" Zakiya asked staring up at Yukio, small tears forming in the corners of her eyes.

"Yes," Yukio said calmly stroking her head, "but Daddy is going to take care of everything okay. So, be a good little girl and go play."

The little girl nodded, she turned to face Hitomi. "I hate you!" she yelled before running off out the door, disappearing back into the castle.

Hitomi was floored. Speechless she stared after the little girl. Relieved to see the little girl alive, she turned to face Yukio. There was no way he was the father of this little girl, they looked nothing alike. "She is not your daughter, is she?"

"So smart for a woman," his voice switched back to its normal tone with in a matter of second, "Aiko and some solider made that thing, his name was Zack Fair I think. He died during the war, so it doesn't really matter, she thinks I am her father and that is all that matters. Now about what you are doing for me?"

"You monster!" Hitomi said struggling against her bonds, her wrists began to bleed a little as the ropes cut deep into her skin.

"You keep calling me that," Yukio said reaching for something on the table, "now here is the deal. You are going to be my little mind reader, my eyes, you shall see everything and tell me everything I want to know."

"I can't just pull things up like that. I am a seer, I have visions, I am no psychic." Hitomi said hanging her head low.

"Oh do not worry my little seer, you'll see more than you will ever wanted when I am done with you." his smile was wicked as he held up a needle with a deep blue liquid inside of it.

"No." Hitomi began struggling violently in the chair, "please no, don't inject me with that."

Hitomi moved so violently that she over turned the chair, laying on her side helplessly as Yukio pulled her arm up roughly, she closed her eyes tightly. He rammed the needle down into her arm, pushing down on the syringe pumping every last bit of the blue solution into Hitomi's body. Crying out in pain Hitomi began sobbing again, it felt like someone had burned her with a hot iron, the area began to itch violently. She could feel the bile rising up her throat and she tried to fight the urge but just couldn't. She threw up on the floor, her head felt light and her stomach ached violently, she didn't realize you could throw up when you hadn't eaten.

"Interesting..." Yukio mused to himself as he stared down at the crying mess that was Hitomi's small form on the floor. "Silas take her back to her cell, once she's stopped reacting to the serum we can begin out tests."

* * *

_Poor Hitomi, she's just not having a good time of it at all. Again, thanks so much for reviewing guys! Oh and the Zack Fair reference is just my tribute to my favorite FF7 Character, I think he kinda got the short end of the stick ;-)! So yeah, no cross overs, just my own little tribute! I am updating early cause my work schedule is a little hectic this week. The update next week may be a day or two late! See you guys soon!_

_Inda- I am going to see it through to the end! _

_Thepinkmartini – Conniving is Princess Aislynn's middle name. _

_Jacks-peapod – I'm trying to keep a once a week update schedule going on! There is so many parts I am looking forward to writing. _


	9. Truth and Vision

SURPRISE!

* * *

**Chapter 9 – Truth and Vision. **

The sunlight passed softly down into the room casting shadows across the floor of the bedroom, while a male figure stood quietly by the window staring down at the kingdom of Cesario. Yukio yawned softly stretching his arms high up into the arm. Sleep was fleeting these days and he felt it taking it's toll upon his mind and his body. Hitomi had been unconscious for nearly a week now, and although she was actively dreaming they could not get her to wake. Frustrated he slammed his hands down on the window sill. "She must wake soon or things simply will have to be re-planned." He muttered to himself, he ran his hands through his hair, sinking down onto his bed. A light rapping came from his door.

"Come in" he huffed laying down on the bed, his arm draped over is eyes.

"Lord Yukio, the seer is stirring sir, we believe she should be awake by the evening sir." a tall thing man responded quickly as he stepped into Lord Yukio's room.

"Good. Wake me when she is up and coherent, she is useless to me without the ability to speak." Yukio said unmoving he breathed in deeply, letting out an aggravated sigh.

"Ah, also, his majesty said that Princess Aislynn is succeeding well in Fanelia, she will be married within the month, your plans seem to be going swimmingly." the tall man grinned wickedly to himself.

Yukio growled to himself, "Out!" His voice was blunt and edgy.

"As you wish." the man said backing out of the room.

Yukio sat up his anger rising, his blood boiled, "I will relish the day I can slit that miserable bastards throat and watch him bleed all over the ground." His fingers curled into a ball, as visions of death raced through his mind.

Sighing heavily, releasing the little stress he could, Yukio pulled his shirt up over his head letting it fall absently to the floor. He pulled the covers back on his feather bed slowly, examining the empty space one left side of the bed. He shook his head, dismissing the thoughts as weak and contrived. To be a successful leader, and a man you had to be strong. Emotions were for weak willed boys and women. Slipping underneath the covers Yukio let sleep claim him slowly.

* * *

Thoughts, voices, wishes, prayers, pictures, faces, all of it blurring together causing nothing but a dull roar in Hitomi's head. Vision after vision flooded her sense, her emotions rebounding from highs to lows, unable to stop it, unable to control it, a dizzying whirlwind of thoughts and ideas attacked her senses. Through the mess in her head, she could tell she was asleep, but unable to wake her self or move. Hitomi was paralyzed. Laying in a pool of sweat and dirt she was frozen to the ground, racked with visions and thoughts. She felt as if her brain would explode at any moment, then as if no end seemed in sight, then the entire world slowed down. One vision surfaced clear as daylight.

_Van was wielding his sword, gripping the handle with both hands, he was charging at a man with his back turned. Van was yelling something she could not make out, poised for attack his sword came swinging down on the man with perfect ease. In horror Hitomi watched paralyzed as the man __spun deflecting the blow and sending the sword flying. Van's eyes widened only for a moment as the man drove his own blade through Van's heart._

"Van!" Hitomi screamed loudly, sitting up. Her breathing was heavy, and suddenly she felt faint and dizzy. Fearful of sleep, she laid herself back down slowly. Weeping softly to herself, she stared up at the window high above her. The visions still flooded her senses, but it seemed when she was awake she could push them to the back of her mind. Her only goal now was to escape and save Van. Her promise to Aiko would have to wait, she knew Yukio had no real intention of killing Zakiya anytime soon, she was far to valuable.

Her stomach grumbled loudly, reminding her of the current state of affairs. Leaning against the wall she passed her time waiting for Silas to come take her to Yukio. She struggled to stay awake through the hunger and fatigue knowing that only torment lay in her dreams. As she picked at the lint on her jeans she began to daze out, when the door slammed open a familiar face standing at the door.

"Time to go little lady." Silas said walking over to Hitomi, contrary to the hair pull she expected, he hoisted her to her feet, "you can just walk today, as long as you promise to be good."

Hitomi nodded a silent agreement and began trailing Silas out of the cell. An idea slipped through her mind, as Silas walked silently just a step ahead of her. He glanced back every few moments as if checking to see if Hitomi was still behind him. Hitomi felt as if a light turned on inside her head, Silas didn't seem all bad, maybe if she was nice to him, he'd return the kindness a little. Perhaps in the form of food.

"Silas, do you live here?" Hitomi asked, her voice shaking a little.

"In the castle? No Little Lady, Silas lives in the city. With his family." Silas noted, pointing out a passing window towards a large city spanning out for miles.

"Family? Do you have children?" Hitomi continued on, she remember hearing once that if you are kidnapped it is harder for the kidnapper to be violent to you if got to know them and vice versa. It was not going to work on Yukio, she rationalized, since he did not even appear to have a soul, but Silas was different.

"Silas has two children. A daughter, about 17 and a son, he's 14." he said a smile of pride stretched across his plump face.

"My brother is 14..." Hitomi said her voice trailing off, memories of her brother drifting into her thoughts.

"Aye, what's his name?" Silas questioned, as he stopped at the large oaken door, fiddling with his keys.

"Mamuro. It means to protect in my language." She responded, surprised he'd asked.

"Alright little lady, time to pick you up. Don't want Yukio getting mad at Silas, family to think about ya know." Silas said moving to hoist Hitomi over his shoulder, unlike last time he was ginger and gentle.

Hitomi sighed heavily, as the door opened. She could hear Yukio already, as he whispered with some tall sinister looking man in cloak. She tried to hear what they were saying but they obviously were doing their best to keep it to themselves. Silas dropped her in a chair with a soft thud. Not wishing to draw anymore harm to herself Hitomi sat very still in the chair and dropped her eyes.

"I see you are learning to behave." Yukio said leaning against the table adjacent to Hitomi.

She kept silent, hands folded demurely in her lap, eyes on her shoes. She tried to draw on as many peaceful thoughts as she could.

"So, how are you liking my little enhancement of your abilities?" Yukio asked crossing his arms across his chest.

"They are as you wish I assume." Hitomi murmured, "they only serve to torture me into insomnia."

"Ah, so you are not far into it yet, your body is fighting the serum quite well I see. How interesting..." Yukio said rising to his feet, he began circling behind Hitomi.

Her heart began to pound in her chest, her nerves rising as she tried to anticipate his next move. Without warning Yukio dug his fingers into her temple, and it felt like someone was digging into her mind. She screamed out in pain, digging her fingers into the arms of the chair, as pressure built in her head. It was like someone put her head in a vice and was squeezing tightly. "I see..." Yukio muttered under his breath. He dropped his hands and Hitomi felt her entire body sag, and her head dropped her chin touching her chest.

"What...did...you...do...?" she manged to chock out between the heavy panting.

"Oh, I took your visions. Everything you saw in your dreams I took them, see I know you wouldn't cooperate fully, so I send you to sleep and then when you wake I steal your dreams. Easy as that. It will get easier as the serum begins working properly, I wont get such a jumbled mess. You'll be like my own little crystal ball." Yukio said smiling widely, obviously proud of himself. "oh and don't worry your pretty little head about your Fanelian King, he'll die quickly."

Hitomi squeezed her eyes shut, her knuckles turning white as the dug into the arms of the chair. She was focusing all her strength into not budging, every nerve in her body, every muscle wanted to fly at him. She wanted to hit him so bad, but she knew it was not the time to act against him.

"Oh, did I strike a nerve, my little crystal ball?" Yukio taunted, "you seem tense."

"You'll never succeed, and you know it. You fear everything, that is why you are using me. You know you cannot win on your own." Hitomi said slowly, her voice building with rage, "Van will kill you and no one, I mean no one will miss you, and no one will cry."

Yukio slapped Hitomi across the side of the face hard. She felt her cheek sting, but she held back the tears that were threatening. No more crying, it was time to fight back, if she was stuck here forever, she'd do all she could to help Van.

"Silas. Take her back to the room, inform me when she falls asleep." Yukio said exiting the room.

Silas nodded and watched as Yukio left the room. He bent down on one knee, and looked up at Hitomi's face, "Little lady, Silas wishes you would not make Master Yukio so mad." He picked her up gingerly and carried her bridal style out of the room.

"Silas? Tell me about your family, please?" Hitomi asked still dazed from Yukio's strike.

"Silas family...little lady?" He shook Hitomi a little and her eyes fluttered open and she groaned, "well Silas daughter is pretty, looks kinda like you. Sweet thing little Bridget is. Always looking after Silas. Silas Jr., well he's a handful, becoming a man ya know. Silas wife..."

"I bet she's beautiful." Hitomi whispered.

"Silas bet's your right. Most beautiful woman in all of Cesario, even prettier than Princess Aislynn." Silas said beaming, "little lady, Silas going to do you a favor okay?"

"Hmmm?" Hitomi murmured under breath. She hadn't noticed but she was back in her cell, and Silas was laying her down softly on the floor.

Silas turned and left the room. Hitomi rubbed her cheek trying to make the pain go away. It would mostly definitely swell up and bruise, but at least she'd been able to stand up to Yukio a little. The door opened again and Hitomi shot her head up. Silas walked into the room holding a bowl and a blanket.

"Little lady, Silas ain't really suppose to do this but, Silas got to do what would keep his family proud of him. That and you remind Silas of Bridget, so here take this, hide it when your done with it." Silas handed Hitomi a bowl of soup and an old blanket that was a bit tattered.

Hitomi looked up at it, as if it was sent from the heavens. Food. She'd almost forgotten it had been nearly two weeks since she had eaten something other than a stale loaf of bread and a smelly cup of water. "Thank you Silas..." she said accepting the gifts eagerly.

Silas began walking out the door, when Hitomi called out to him, "Silas...your family, they are proud of you. Thank you..."

Silas nodded a smile stretching across his face. "Silas will see little lady tomorrow." Hitomi smiled a little. The door closed and she pulled the blanket around her shoulders. She began devouring the soup hungrily. It tasted stale and very watered down, but at that moment, to Hitomi, it tasted like a gourmet meal at a five star restaurant. Finishing her soup quickly Hitomi felt revitalized, with Silas acts of kindness she was sure that she might just be able to make it out of here alive someday.

Pulling the blanket tighter to herself she moved so she could stare up out into the night sky. Leaning her head back against the wall, she watched the mystic moon, a strange comfort washed over her knowing that Van was probably doing the same thing, and even for just moment he was with her.

"I will protect you Van." Hitomi said softly, she decided to rise to her feet and do something to keep her mind off sleep. She began practicing some of her running stretches slowly as not to agitate her sore and stiff muscles.

* * *

_I am so spoiling you guys! :-) I just had this huge burst of inspiration. I am really beginning to like the Silas character, at first he was just filler material, but now I think he is going to play a bigger role in the story. Not too much bigger because I have a general plan already laid out, but big enough for our dear old Silas. Anyway, I should be updating this Thursday, I think the next two chapters are going to be the best. Also I hope to clear up time frame in the next chapter as well! _

_Again thanks so much for reading and reviewing, without you guys this story wouldn't be possible!_


	10. To The Rescue

_Maybe we should blame my jelly bean induced sugar high or my weird dreams, but I am on an update kick. Honestly, I am trying to slow down cause well I do not want to rush, but I am so excited for the next two chapters! This one is a long one for me folks!_

* * *

**Chapter 10** –** To the Rescue**

"Van Sama, please, listen to me." Merle pleaded tugging on Van's arm.

"Listen too you? I've been listening to you, and everyone else for so long. That is how I ended where I am right now!" Van said dismissively, he snatched his arm away from his childhood friend.

Merle frowned, he had a point. They had been telling him what to do and how to feel for nearly 5 months now. Ever since those stupid Princesses had arrived, both she and Garmen spent more time doing what _they_ thought best that neither of them even bothered to really listen to Van. Now he was marrying the Princess Aislynn of Cesario in little less than a week. Deep down Van did not want to do this, that much Merle was absolutely positive, but despite her pleading to call it off, he'd refused.

"You first tell me to do this and then as me to back out?" Van argued, "What do you expect of me, I am not just some stupid puppet you and Garmen can move around to where it suits you..."

"Van..." Merle said voice trailing off, hurt building up behind her voice, "I know what we did was wrong, but I am trying to right what I did. She is no good Van, really... call this off."

Van rolled his eyes and pushed past Merle stepping out of his room and into the hall. Merle was floored, too stunned to speak and she watched him walk off.

Van turned for a moment, "words are so much easier than actions, you tell me to do things, yet you seem to forget who's life this is and who is actually king here." Van left Merle with those words as he walked off down the hall, to find a certain advisor who was wishing to dispense advice down upon him.

Merle sighed heavily, running her hands through her pink hair. "When did he become so damn difficult to deal with...oh wait, this is normal..." She muttered under breath, stalking off to find a place to think. She would not let Van marry this woman even it meant having herself exiled to the furtherest corners of Gaea.

* * *

_The night before Van's wedding to Aislynn..._

Van lay in his bed staring up at the ceiling his hand resting on his bare chest, feeling it rise and fall with his steady breathing. His thoughts were to jumbled and messy for him to find any kind of rest today. Due to marry the Princess of Cesario in the morning Van was experiencing the worst case of cold feet ever. Van sat up swinging his legs over the side of the bed, running his hands through his messy dark locks. He stood slowly and moved to his desk, reaching into the bottom drawer he pulled out a calender that was buried under various documents.

Before Hitomi left she'd explained to Van, that time was told differently on the mystic moon, she also explained how they told when people celebrated the day of their births. He sat down slowly at his desk, lighting the candle with a spare match on the desk. The low glow of the candle was enough to illuminate the calender that was sitting in front of him. He opened up counting ahead just the way Hitomi had showed him to three years ago, August, September, October, November, December. Van stared down at the date, his eyes widening, as regret and hurt filtered down all over him. His finger resting on the date, his stomach began to hurt, nausea washing over him. December Ninth.

"Hitomi's nineteenth birthday," he whispered to himself, "I am getting married on her nineteenth birthday."

Van threw the calender across the room, the pages fluttering and flapping in the wind as they flew across the room. Van stood up quickly sending the chair flying backwards making a loud clanging sound against the stone floor. Moving quickly Van moved to the glass doors of his balcony, he threw them open angrily and stepped out onto the balcony. He breathed in the cool air deeply, laying his head in his arms, as he rested on the balcony railing.

"What do I do Hitomi?!" Van yelled, he shot up to stare at the mystic moon, "What do you want me to do? We were suppose to be together, it was suppose to be you and me, not me and some stuffy Princess."

His knuckles turned white as he gripped the railing, "What about our promises? All that I get is to be plagued by thoughts of you for the rest of my life, the what if's and what could have beens!"

"Ah!" Van yelped as the pendant on his neck began to glow violently, so much so that it burned him, he dropped to his knees and leaned forward so the necklace hung in the air. His breathing was heavy and labored, as the light subsided slightly. Van leaned back against the wall, only to have his head begin to throb and his vision went black. Visions began to form in front of his eyes, it was Hitomi, all different visions of Hitomi. They were all his memories, but the voice, her pleading begging voice was new.

"_Van please, please find me, please..."_

Her voice was sad, shaking and full of fear, as the vision subsided Van felt his fists curling into an enraged ball. He slammed his fists down on the ground cursing loudly, he closes his eyes tightly trying to force another vision upon himself, something that would lead him to Hitomi. Nothing came to him and he shook his head furiously. His eyes moved to the horizon, the sun was rising slowly in the east, the new day was dawning, he would be marrying Aislynn in a just a short time.

"No..." Van whispered, "I do not know much about this vision, but I can tell a sign when one is thrust upon me..."

He stood up to dress himself, Garmen would not appreciated being woken so early, but he had to inform him the wedding was off as soon as possible.

* * *

"WHAT?! HOW DARE YOU! YOU DO NOT JUST DECIDE TO NOT MARRY ME!" Aislynn was beyond furious as Van and Garmen broke the news to the Princess that she would not marry Van.

"We apologize milady but it does not seem to be the correct time. We ask your forgiveness and we agree to give you whatever you ask for to make your journey home even better." Garmen said trying to reassure the enraged Princess.

"Give me?? How about the head off that stupid cat girl on a platter," she said pointing to Merle over Van's shoulder. "She obviously had something to do with this, that and that stupid witch you can't seem to get over."

Van raised an eyebrow, their were few times in his life he had ever wanted to strike a woman and this one was rising up on his list. Meanwhile, Merle was making the situation no better as she did her victory dance in the corner, periodically sticking her tounge out at Princess Aislynn.

"Milady, please we will escort you back to Cesario immediately, your return shall be prompt and we assure you your reputation shall be protected. King Van has already accepted the entire blame for the incident."

"I will be the least of your worries when my father hears of this mess, you'll be so indebted to my father you wont even be able to move without his permission." Aislynn shrieked at the both of them, her hands permanently implanted on her hips. Her maids were behind her rushing around trying to pack without being noticed by the royal princess.

"Yes milady, again we are deeply sorry, we will take leave of you and let you begin packing" Garmen replied doing his best to maintain his calm demeanor.

Van was biting his tounge to the best of his ability, his arms folded across his chest. He was studying her displays only half heartedly, his mind was distracted by last nights visions. What did it all mean? Whatever it meant, Hitomi seemed to be in trouble and there was nothing he could do about it. Van felt powerless for the first time since Fanelia was burned to the ground three years ago. He shook his head slightly, as he realized Garmen was pulling him out of the room.

"Lord Van," Garmen began once the door was shut, "we need to schedule a visit to Cesario immediately, there is a great amount of damage that needs to be undone here."

Merle was silent behind the two men, a grin plastered across her face. She had her hands stuffed deep with in her pockets fingering a ring she had swiped from the Princess' dresser. This ring, she thought to herself, belongs to someone else and that stupid girl does not deserve to keep it.

"Merle," Garmen said, startling Merle, "you are going with him, since this whole mess is partially your doing..."

"What?" Merle said snapping back to reality, "my doing?"

"You know what you did," Van muttered, "we are going to Cesario in two weeks, we are going to try and smooth things over with King Isamu we need to maintain a decent diplomatic standing with them."

Merle sighed heavily, her shoulders sagging a bit. The last thing she wanted to do was take a week long journey to Cesario, to speak to some upstart King about his spoiled daughter. She begrudgingly followed Van and Garmen down the hall to discuss what they would talk about on their trip to Cesario.

* * *

Cesario is one of the oldest Kingdoms in all of Gaea, and thus was reflected in the very medieval architecture. A giant castle surrounded on all sides by a large city that at the closest point to the castle housed the richest and at he furtherest point was the poorest. The king was no different in his attitude of the old values. Chivalry, Family, Respect, Honor, all of these the King held highly. It was no wonder that he was in no real mood to deal with Van, after he insulted his daughter. The dealings with the King were most definitely not in Fanelia's real favor.

As Merle and Van exited the castle, he sighed heavily, "that did not go well at all..."

"I would say that is an understatement, did you get the feeling that no one wanted us to stay in the castle very long?" Merle offered, glancing back at the large ominous castle behind her.

"Definitely, I suppose it is because we insulted the Cesarian family, I feel I would probably act similarly in his position." Van suggested, as he mounted his horse.

"I suppose, it seemed like something more though, I just can't put my finger on it. Hey, Van can we eat when we get further out of the city?" Merle said rubbing her grumbling stomach.

Van laughed at little, "sure Merle. I saw some bar, closer to the towns exit as long as we remained cloaked we should be fine."

The pair road along silently, both lost in their own thoughts. Van toyed with the idea of revealing his vision of Hitomi to Merle but did not want her to worry. She seemed to be dealing with enough herself to need to worry after him anymore. The two arrived at dusk to a small pub just outside the exit to the Cesarian city, it was small and rundown but it seemed like it would do for the time being.

Merle and Van took a seat near a portly man and his wife, making sure to keep their hoods low, they ordered food and sat silently staring out into the open room. Van half listening to the noise going on around him, until the man sitting behind him, drew Van's attention.

"Silas is sorry Margret, but Silas couldn't watch then hurt little lady like that anymore. Silas knows the Seer lady is a nice person. It ain't right or natural how they treat her." Silas muttered to his wife his hands outstretched on the table. His wife laying her hands on top of his.

Van sat up right his back straight, he refused to move, afraid he'd miss even the slightest detail. His eyes were trained on Merle as she stared back at him her mouth hanging open. She mouthed Hitomi's name to Van, and he just shook his head. He needed to hear more.

"Silas, we will be alright. You did the right thing, from what you told me about the Seeress, she is a sweet woman, like our little Bridget. It is only lucky they did not kill your for trying to help her like that." Margret said trying to comfort and support her husband.

"Silas is down right sorry, wished there was something he could do more for the little lady. She was nice to Silas. None of the other prisoners were, they always tried to hurt Silas. Not Hitomi, the little lady, tried to be Silas' friend." Silas said chugging his ale and setting the mug down on the table.

Van's eyes widened in shock. His hand clutching her pendant around his neck, he stared at Merle, trying to reassure her to stay seated. He knew it was hard enough for him not to tackle the man behind him and demand to know where Hitomi was. They would wait till they left, follow them and then seek the aide. Van knew if he was going to save Hitomi, he had to keep this quiet. His heart broke into a thousand pieces as her voice raced through is head, "_Van please, please find me, please..."_ and now he knew she was in a terrible place, and they were hurting her. His anger began to rise, his breathing was heavy again. The range of emotions surging through is body was making him shake, he rested his head on the table trying to control his body.

Merle watched Van, her eyes wide in horror. Then an idea struck her, she grabbed a napkin on the table and began to write down a note, she scribbled as fast as she could and hoped to god this Silas man could read, and that Hitomi had mentioned Van to him. She flagged down the barmaid and had her deliver the note. Watching carefully she saw Silas take the note and read it slowly, he glanced briefly over his shoulder before handing the note to his wife. She read it slowly and nodded to her husband.

"Silas sure wishes there was a way to find that Van man. Little lady talked about him all the time, he seems like a right strong man to Silas." Silas said leaning back. Van sat up slowly his eyes meeting Merle's as she put her finger to her lips telling him to be silent.

"I know Silas, but the chances of you finding that man are so slim. You just need to realize that there is nothing you can do." Margret offered.

"Silas would tell him exactly where to find her he would. Silas would say that little lady is in the last cell in the basement in the east wing prison of the castle. Silas would tell him, no one really guards little ladies door on account of no one but Silas and Lord Yukio knew where she was." Silas said slamming his fist down on the table, "Silas wishes he could help little lady..."

"Silas, let us take you home alright. You have had a little to much ale, you'll need your rest to find a new job tomorrow." Margret said standing up.

"Silas thanks you love, for being so understanding." Silas said kissing his wife on her forehead. He turned to walk out of the room and bumped into Van's shoulder.

"Silas begs your apology sir, he has had to much to drink, he wishes you and your friend a good night, and a good life." He gripped Van's shoulder for a brief second, dropping something into his lap as he moved out the door after his wife.

Van stared down into his lap a single key lay there, and a devious smile spread across his lips. He slipped the key into his pockets. He leaned forward rubbing Merle on the head, "you are amazing friend, tonight we rescue Hitomi. So here is the plan, you are going to leave town tonight, wait a mile out in the forest. I need you to pay someone in the bar to leave with you and then flee, it needs to seem like I left the city with you." Van began explaining.

"Say no more, I see where you are going. I will be waiting for you, bring her back Van." Merle whispered grasping her friends shoulder.

* * *

Van slipped down the corridor leading into the prisons. For a castle holding such a valuable prisoner it was certainly not guarded very well, most of the guards were aloof or sleeping on duty. He was able to sneak carefully into the castle completely unnoticed. The castle prisons were a disgrace by even the most despicable persons standards, there were rats everywhere and the smell was atrocious, he could hear men screaming in the distance, probably being tortured. Thankfully, none of the voices sounded feminine, causing Van to breath a sigh of relief. As Van reached the door to the hallway where Hitomi's cell should be he heard a man singing softly on the other side. Van cursed inwardly, and knew it was going to be difficult to get past this man without causing a commotion.

Luck seemed to be on Van's side, as the man moved from the door and began walking down the hallway, inspecting each room slowly. Once he was half way down the hall Van slowly opened the door and slipped into the corner and crouched quietly waiting for the man to resume his post. What was only five minutes seemed like an eternity to Van, and as the man turned his back to Van's hiding place he stepped quietly out of the shadows. He slipped his hand around the mans mouth and hit him hard on the back of the head with his sword hilt. The man crumpled to the floor like a pile of dirty laundry.

Nearly running, Van made his way down the hall quickly. He stopped in front of a large oaken door, time nearly stopping as he wondered what he would find on the other side of the door. Praying for the best, he unlocked the door and it swung open, letting light spill in across the floor. It trailed over Hitomi's still bodying laying on the cold floor. His whole body froze for a moment as he took in the sight in from of him.

Hitomi lay on the ground legs pulled to her chest shivering and shaking, her skin was paler than normal and her hair was long falling across her soft face. She looked fragile and malnourished, like someone hadn't let her eat in days. Her eyes were closed tightly as she whimpered in her sleep. Snapping out of his trance like state, Van rushed to her side. Kneeling down next to her, he pushed her hair out of her face slowly and gently, she stirred only slightly. She was even more beautiful than he remembered her being. Scared to shatter her into a thousand pieces Van, pulled her up into his arms gently and held her to his chest.

"I am here now Hitomi, I am here." He whispered into her hair. The heat coming off of her was overwhelming, and he knew then she was suffering from a fever. His heart was beating in his chest so heavily, it overwhelmed him. Cradling her to him just a few seconds more, he pulled her back so he could look at her face, he shook her gently trying to wake her.

"Hitomi, please wake up..." he whispered, carrying her would prove difficult for their escape. He would just assume fly out of here, but he knew that would cause to much of a scene, and potentially cause outright war.

"Mm mm" Hitomi moaned her eyes fluttered but she did not open them.

Van sighed heavily, knowing he had to get her out of here now, he leaned her against a wall in a sitting position and faced his back to her. He locked her arms around his neck and leaned forward so he could carry her piggy back out of the castle. Once in the city he could steal a horse or sneak through the alleys till he left the city. Getting up into the main castle was no problem, since he had knocked out the only guard for what seemed the entire prison. Once into the main castle Van was forced to slowly dart from shadow to shadow as the guards had seemed to wake up and start taking their jobs more seriously.

Van could see a window open across the hall in a small room, and knew he could use it to his advantage, waiting for the guard to turn his back and walk back down the hall, Van darted across the hall and into the small room.

"Perfect." he whispered as he looked out the window to see that it faced the back of nobilities homes, and thankfully it wasn't fashionable to have a window that looked out onto a castle wall. Van was able to move Hitomi to his front and release his wings. He took off from the ledge and flew to the edge of an alley that split two nobles homes up. Landing softly he quickly pulled his wings back in and set Hitomi down for a moment. He leaned her against a wall, and walked slowly down the alley to investigate his surroundings.

Pulling his hood back down over his head, he passed out into the main street. Everything seemed calm so far, which meant they had not noticed yet that Hitomi was no longer in her cell. He knew that would not last very long at all, as the guard would be waking very soon. Sighing heavily Van knew he was going to have to steal a horse, otherwise he would be trapped with a sick Hitomi in the middle of Cesario. He glanced back down the alley to make sure Hitomi was still there. He turned to looking to his left seeing a simple gray stallion tied up in front of a large inn. He grinned ear to ear.

* * *

"It is about damn time! I was starting to think you had gone and got yourself killed." Merle yelled as Van came stumbling into the camp, carrying Hitomi in his arms.

"I am sorry Merle, but she was sick, I couldn't risk hurting her, or getting caught." Van said laying Hitomi down on the bedroll Merle had laid out.

"Sick. Oh...my..." Merle's voice trailed off as she looked down at Hitomi for the first time in years, "she doesn't look good at all Van, what do we do?"

Van frowned, he was able to inspect Hitomi more throughly, trying to note any real injuries. Aside from an apparently broken hand and what looked like several very bad bruises and bumps, the only real thing that seemed to be wrong with Hitomi was her fever. Van spoke softly, "It is some kind of terrible fever I suspect, those bastards have been starving her, look at her wrists, nearly all bone."

"What do we do?" Merle asked again grabbing Van's arm.

"We ride. All night, to Asturia, Millerna can help her. I will not see her die, pack up quickly. I am going to get her some water." Van said grabbing Merle by the shoulders.

Once everything was packed, Van mounted his horse and had Merle helped him pull Hitomi up onto his horse with him. He sat her in front of him so she could lean her head into his chest, as he held her close to him with one arm. He gripped the reins with his free hand and turned to Merle. She nodded, and the trio galloped off into the night heading west towards Asturia. Van did his best to keep Hitomi warm against him, and although she was suffering a terrible illness Van felt lighter than he had in nearly three years.

* * *

_I know rescuing Hitomi from Cesario was a little uneventful, but there is real reason for it, which will be revealed at a later date. Oh yeah, and that horse Van stole he released it back to the city, so that it would be less suspicious. Also I know that Cesario is near Asturia, but I couldn't remember in which direction so in my story Asturia is west of Cesario. Anyway, there is more cuteness and fluff coming up than a box full of kittens! So enjoy it all you HitomixVan lovers!_

_Jacks-peapod__ I am flattered! Really, I am, Silas really is one of my favorite characters to right, and dont worry we haven't seen the last of good ol' Silas just yet._

_Wing Goddes__ – Ask and you shall receive! :-) I was eager for them to be back together again to, and like I said lots of fluff to come!_

_thepinkmartini__ - I love Silas, he was really just an accident, but he has just graduated to supporting cast. _


	11. Together Once More

_Sorry it is so late, I broke my glasses and I had to go get new ones in order to proof read!_

_anyway! it's a long one again.  
_

_FLUFFY, FLUFFY, FLUFFY_

* * *

**Chapter 11 - Together Once More**

A new dawn was being born in the east, as the sun lazily began it's ascent into the summer time sky, while two lonely travels and their sick companion raced against day light struggling to reach Asturia as quickly as possible. The sun rays stretched down like fingers into the canopy of the forest, dotting the forest floor with patches of light, like stars on the ground. The path ahead was still dim, but the sunlight aided in making it more visible. Van and Merle raced along, the horses pushing to their limits, muscles straining against the all night ride. Van pulled the reins on his horse slowing it down to a trot, allowing much needed rest to his horse.

"Why are we slowing down Van?" Merle asked riding up next to her friend.

"She is waking up. I think. We need to stop, and see if she can eat something." Van said pulling his horse off the trail and heading into the woods. His eyes searching the woods for some kind of clearing, any place suitable for making camp.

"Okay, we can make camp for a short time," her response was hopeful, but eager, "this spot looks like it will do."

The clearing was small, but big enough to do justice. Sunlight broke through the trees giving a clear view in this area, and much needed warmth for Hitomi's lifeless form. Birds sang in the trees high above their head, assuring them of a safe camp. Van climbed down off the horse pulling Hitomi with him carefully. He leaned her against a tree trunk and began pulling a bed roll out of his saddlebag. He rolled it out on the ground, and turned to Merle. She was staring absently at Hitomi, who stirred ever so slightly, as if she was flinching away from something.

"I'll go gather some firewood, and see if there is anything other than bread she can eat." She had a strong desire just to leave them along, let Van be with her in his moment.

"Thank you..." Van said laying Hitomi down on the bedroll, he pulled his cloak off and covered Hitomi with it. Sitting down next to Hitomi he pulled her hand into his own, while watching Merle disappear into the wilderness. His eyes drifted down to Hitomi's face, it was flushed from the fever.

"Please, wake up, just so I can know you are okay." he whispered his fingers tracing her face, trying to memorize ever inch of it. The slope of her nose, the arc of her neck, the soft pink of her full lips, all of it he wanted to keep in his memory forever.

Hitomi stirred, her visions slowly fading, she could feel something or someone touching her face, but she couldn't move. Her body tensed underneath the touch, scared of who this was caressing her face so. She felt her eyes opening slowly, her body hurt all over and she felt nothing but nausea in her stomach. A voice was speaking to her, it sounded so familiar, arms were cradling her, the smell. That smell, she knew it well, could it possibly be. She forced her eyes open, and she felt the tears spill from her cheeks as the man before her appeared slowly. Her voice croaked out, barely above a whisper, "Van...?" she just had to know.

"Hitomi, it's me, I am here." Van said staring down into her emerald eyes. She looked relieved and terrified all at once, unsure of what to do he just stared down at her.

Hitomi tried to make words leave her mouth but there was nothing, only silence. The only thing she was capable of was throwing her arms around Van's neck and crying into his shoulder. His arms encircled her tightly pulling her into his lap, he held her close and whispered softly into her hair.

"It's okay Hitomi. I am here now, no one is ever going to hurt you ever again, I promise." his voice was soothing in her ear as he stroked her hair with his gloved hand. He meant every since word of his promise as well, and silently he vowed to kill whomever was responsible for this, slowly.

"I feel so tired..." she whispered into his shoulder, she leaned back to look at his face. Her head ached more than she ever thought it possible could, and despite herself she felt colder than ever. Van's eyes were staring down at her, maroon pools of concern and affection. She smiled weakly, raising her small arm up to try and touch his face, but she made it barely off her lap. The visions were returning again, and they began to steal away at her energy. Slowly she felt her eyes get heavy, as she fought the oncoming sleep, desperate for a few more moments of his comforting face. Taking its final grasps on her Hitomi drifted off to sleep in the safety of Van's arms.

* * *

The sun had set behind the massive city of Asturia, as the trio rode up through the mountains now only a mile outside of Asturia. Although nearing nightfall the city was still alive and moving, proving once again the major influence the kingdom of Asturia had on all of Gaea. Van and Merle stopped on the hill looking down at the city on the water, relieved at the city of the bustling kingdom.

"Van I am riding ahead, I can move faster than you, I will alert them of our arrival!" Merle said kicking her horse into full speed, she raced on towards Asturia leaving Van behind. Van trotted on at moderate speed with Hitomi pressed against his chest, her arms wrapped tightly around his waist, sleeping quietly.

The road to Asturia was smooth, and as Van approached the castle a mass of people came running out. Allen, Millernia, Eres and Merle all came running down the steps as Van rode up. In a bustle of orders from Millernia and Eres, Van released Hitomi into Allen's arms and followed suit as they carried her into the castle infirmary. Allen laid Hitomi down on the bed and stepped back a Millernia pushed past the knight stepping up to Hitomi.

"Everyone out!" she yelled. Her eyes focused on Van for a moment, "you can stay if you sit in the corner."

The room emptied except for Van and the Princess. She moved all around Hitomi, picking up her arm, dropping it, taking her temperature and using other various instruments that Van had no idea what it was they were suppose to do. Millernia stopped hovering over Hitomi's hand, she spoke up for the first time in thirty minutes.

"It was broken and healed improperly. When she is better, we have to re-break it and set it properly... Van she has pneumonia, she'll recover just fine, she'll just probably sleep for three days or so. I am giving her some medicine that will bring down the fever. She'll be alright." Millernia said straightening her self up.

A sigh of relief escape his lips, as the tension in his shoulders released. Van nodded, his eyes resting on Hitomi's sleeping form. She stirred slightly and he desperately wanted to just make all of her pain and illness go away. There were so many questions to be asked, and so many answers to be told. He was so enthralled with her presence he hadn't seen Millernia kneel down next to him.

"Do you know what happened to her?" Millernia asked full of concern, "They seem to have injected her with something."

Van turned his head to face the Princess, all the tension returning to his shoulders. He felt slightly nauseas at the thought of someone experimenting on her. He shook his head slowly, "she was awake for only a few seconds, she seemed terrified though..." his voice trailed off as he searched his memories for any clues. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary, aside from the people screaming in the dungeon, but that was not anything completely out of the ordinary for a dungeon.

"I suppose we will just have to wait till she wakes up, you should go get some rest. The servants are preparing rooms as we speak." Millernia suggested.

Van shook his head, "I don't want her to wake up alone, I will stay here. I will be fine, I promise."

Millernia frowned, but knew that arguing with Van about anything concerning Hitomi's wellbeing was next to impossible. She shook her head, as she slipped out the door leaving Van to be alone with Hitomi.

Van stood stretching his long arms about his head, releasing the tension that had built up in his shoulders. He pulled the chair up next to Hitomi's bed side, and he slid down in it, leaning forward resting his arms on the bed. Carefully he pulled Hitomi's hand into his, and he stared down at her face. It was calmer than it had been earlier, her face was relaxed and angelic. A small smile tugged at the corner of his lips, as he began to speak.

"Fanelia is pretty much completely restored Hitomi. You would be so proud to see it, you would never know it was burned down to the ground. The people are really thriving too, they seem to want to restore Fanelia to its glory more than I do, and we both know how much that is." Van spoke slowly, stroking her hair.

Hitomi stirred slightly in her sleep. Feverish small moans escaped her lips, but otherwise she responded only with a deep sleep.

"Merle is doing well too. She is excited to see you back, you two will have a lot to talk about when you wake up. There has been a lot going on at the castle, we've been busy..." Van continued, "there is a lot we need to talk about..."

Van sighed heavily, hanging his head. She was so close to him, but still seemed so far away. Frustration was taking over his head, he could see her, touch her, yet she was still no where near him. All he wanted was to be with her, help her, understand whatever it was that was paining her. Yet all he could do was sit and be powerless. The only thing he could do now was sit and wait patiently by her side.

* * *

It had been three days and Millernia had finally convinced Van to leave Hitomi's side long enough to discuss the present state of affairs with Allen and eat a proper meal. The blonde knight sat tall in his chair eating slowly from a plate as he listened carefully as Van recounted his rescue of Hitomi. Only Van and Allen occupied the room, aside from the random servant who bustled in with a plate of food or a bottle of wine.

"I see..." Allen said placing his fork down on the table, "I can only conclude they were using her for her abilities. If they had other purposes such as ransom, they would have contacted you long ago."

"It is so boggling of the mind. They would had to have gone and taken her from the Mystic Moon. Why all the trouble, she doesn't call up visions at will..." Van rubbed his temple trying to mull over the recent events, to sort out some kind of clue as to why Cesario had kidnapped Hitomi.

"We know they were well aware of her powers, they knew exactly who she was." Allen offered, "so this means they are planning something. They have not made any noise yet about her disappearance yet, and they may not. Fearful of the actions of Fanelia, Fried and Asturia against them."

"What where they trying to do? I feel so powerless Allen. I cannot attack those that hurt her, the consequences would be far to great at the present moment." Van said slamming his fists down upon the table.

"Do not worry Van. I am sure judging by recent events that things will not stay calm for long, they meant to use her as a weapon of war I am sure... You will receive your chance." Allen assured Van, his eyes drifted to the door as Millernia slipped in.

"She is awake now. She asked for you Van." Millernia began, but was cut off, as she nearly shoved out of the way by Van, as he sprinted out the door.

Millernia clutched her chest, regaining her balance chasing after Van. "Do not forget, we need to mend her hand later. It needs to be done soon to avoid further damage."

Van stopped just outside the door and turned to Millernia. He nodded, "leave it till the evening at least, it is already midday. Please?"

Millernia crossed her arms and frowned. Exasperated she tossed her hands into the air. "Fine, but it happens tonight regardless of what you say..." Van nodded and took off down the hallway.

Van stepped inside the room, it was quiet and empty. His eyes focused on the bed first, it was empty, than he drew his eyes to the balcony door that was open. He stepped into the room slowly his eyes searching, and finally finding their target. The smile widened on his face, as he saw her standing in the summer sun, sea breeze blowing her hair.

She was wearing a robe, probably on loan from Millernia, it was a light pink color and it hugged her small frame. Three years had been quite kind to her, he thought to himself, as each step brought him closer. She was slightly taller than he remembered, now just a head shorter than himself. Her hair was much longer, down past her shoulders it gently blew in the breeze. Her figure reminded him vaguely of an hourglass, and he wonder just how perfectly his arms would fit around her waist.

He leaned against the door frame, watching her for moment. The sun casting a glow on her, as she stood still, breathing in the sea air. He didn't really remember how long it was before he finally spoke, "I am glad to see you are finally better." However, he remembered every single detail of the next ten minutes perfectly.

Hitomi's shoulders perked up and her back straightened at the mere sound of his voice. Her hands slid off the railing slowly, as she turned around to face him. Her eyes were greener than the most precious emeralds and her smile was brighter than the sun it self. Beautiful did not even come close to describing just how amazing she looked at that moment.

"Van..." her voice was like a melody or song meant only for the ears of gods. She ran forward diving into his arms, stepping back with his left leg he was able to maintain his balance. Her arms encircling him she buried her face into his chest. Slipping one arm around her waist, the other around her back and up into her hair, time seemed to halt. He breathed in deeply, the faint smell of strawberries and honey, wafted up through his nostrils. Her smell, even after the worst of everything, she still smelled of strawberries and honey. Unable to stand it anymore, he grasped her shoulders and pushed her back, staring down into her eyes.

Hitomi opened her mouth, desperate to say everything in her heart, but she could only manage his name. "Van..." She wanted to keep saying it forever, proving that this was all real and she would not wake back up in that miserable cell. Van dropped his arms only for a moment to rip off his gloves and throw them to the floor, he cupped her face with both his hands. Caressing her cheeks, he bit his lip unsure of what to do next. He savored every inch of skin that was now warm and smooth underneath his finger tips, drowning in all that was her.

"Hitomi, I've missed you so very much... I was scared I'd never see you again." he whispered, leaning his forehead against hers, resting his hands on her shoulders, as if he was trying to keep her from floating away.

"Van, I missed you too. I wanted to see you so badly, please tell me this isn't just a dream..." she whispered, her hands clinging to his shirt. His maroon eyes stared down at her so full of emotion so warm. Hitomi stood staring, drinking in the sight of his eyes, completely unprepared for what happened next.

In a mere instant, Van leaned forward, cupping her face with his hands. Van pressed his lips down over hers, full of desire and need, he claimed her lips with is own. Parting his lips slightly, he pulled her tightly against him, his hands gripping her body, scared to let her go. It felt like every emotion in the world was surging through them at once. Van tried desperately to convey all he was feeling in that moment through one kiss a single kiss. Their first kiss. Pulling back from the kiss, he stared down at her trying to read the emotions on her face.

"Ahem." a male voice coughed loudly.

Hitomi jumped backwards out of Van's arms, a blush rising in her cheeks as she tried to focus on her shoes. Van scowled, turning to the intruder. The tall blonde Caeli Knight stood at the door, his arms crossed behind his back. Allen tried his best to not be completely smug as he stepped into the room. His smile was small, but nonetheless he was very aware of what he was interrupting. Van felt his temper flaring, as he watched Allen slowly examining Hitomi. Allen's eyes were all over her, Van felt jealousy burst forth clouding his vision.

"What is it Allen?" Van said making sure that every ounce of his annoyance shown through in his voice.

"I thought, I would come see Hitomi, we were friends after all. We have all deeply missed her." Allen said addressing Van, than turning to Hitomi, "it is good to see you again Hitomi, we hope that your stay on Gaea is more permanent than previous ones."

Hitomi smiled, she stepped forward, "Allen, how have you been?" Allen hugged her tightly in greeting, as he smirked over her shoulder at Van. He cocked an eyebrow as he watched Van's fists curl into tight balls at his side.

Van crossed his arms across his chest his red eyes narrowing, as Allen smirked at him. He had almost forgotten the problems Allen had caused for him regarding Hitomi. It was not until she was gone that he had thought just how much the knight had wedged himself between he and Hitomi, and it seemed now he was up to his old tricks.

"I think it is best for her to rest now," Van said interrupting the hug, "she has been through quite the ordeal... Let us have her recover first before we bombard her with attentions..."

"I suppose one should take his own advice," Allen said bowing to Hitomi, never removing his eyes from Van's, "Hitomi, when you are well, please let us chat more."

Hitomi smiled brightly, "of course Allen, I would love that..." Noticing Van's uneasiness with Allen, she smiled inwardly, taking a step to his side. She knew deep down exactly what caused such a shift in Van's mood, and although she was not responsible for Allen's current actions she did feel responsible for how they took root.

As Allen exited the room, the tension did not subside in fact he felt it get heavier. The silence was deafening and he was very eager to end it soon, there was so much he wanted to say. _I Love You. Do not leave my side again please. Stay on Gaea forever. Marry me. _He shook his head, so much that was not ready to be said. Not in this moment, not in the current circumstances. His thoughts raced on, one hand resting on his hip, the other cradling his forehead in his hand, as he stared pensively down at the floor. A soft hand touching his arm drew him out of his trance.

"Van... earth to Van..." Hitomi stopped her self and giggled a little, "well I suppose the expression would be Gaea to Van, huh?"

Confused at her statement Van furrowed his brow, "I do not understand... Gaea to Van?"

Hitomi shrugged her shoulders, "it is just an expression from the Mystic Moon. You say it when someone is deep in thought, distracted I guess."

"Oh." Van said rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly.

"Hey Van?" Hitomi asked staring down at her foot as she nervously moved it side to side.

"Yes?"

"You think we could go get something to eat, I am really really hungry..." her voice was soft as she chewed on her bottom lip.

Van laughed loudly, "sure, but one thing first..."

Hitomi started to ask what it was, but was stopped by Van's lips crashing against her own. She closed her eyes slowly, relaxing into his arms as he pulled her close to him. Wrapping her arms around him, she let the fingers on her good hand running messily through his hair. His lips parted, urging her too do the same, he deepened the kiss only for a moment. Pulling apart he rested his forehead against hers, "let us get you something to eat."

* * *

"What do you mean rebreak my hand? Are you insane?" Hitomi shrieked pulling her right hand against her chest. She glared at Millernia, glancing to Van and Allen for some kind of support.

Allen looked to the ground avoiding her gaze, while Van rubbed the back of his head awkwardly, as seemed to be a new habit of his.

"It needs to be done, or your hand will be deformed, and useless," Millernia pressed, "if we don't rebreak it and set it properly it could cause you all kinds of problems in the future."

"It will be fine, it's been fine for the near two months its been like this," her eyes glanced to Van, who only frowned at the end of her statement.

"Perhaps it is for the best," Allen said doing his best to assist Millernia, "I am sure Van agrees as well."

Hitomi turned to Van, her eyes pleaded for him to say no. Van wished at that moment he was anywhere but under her pressing gaze. The last thing he wanted to do is suggest something he knew would hurt like hell, but it was for the best. He shook his head, "Perhaps you should really let her do it Hitomi, it will be over in a matter of moments..."

"Than let her break your hand!" Hitomi yelled at him, she knew it wasn't his fault and she knew they were all right but she had enough of pain.

"Hitomi," Millernia said approaching her, gently placing her palms on Hitomi's shoulders, "you know it is the right thing to do, we'll make it as quick and as painless as possible, please... I just do not want to see you loose complete usage of your dominate hand."

Hitomi frowned, staring down at her hand, she felt disgusted all of the sudden as she realized just how mangled it really looked. Her eyes floated back to Van, who tried to offer her a reassuring smile, but only managed to nod. "Fine..." She muttered.

Hitomi stalked over to the bed, she plopped herself down in the middle stretching her legs out in front of her, she extended her right arm, using her left arm to prop herself up. "Just be quick." She looked like a defeated child who was ready to finally accept her punishment. Van could only chuckle slightly to himself, not sure of whether it was because he was nervous or if the situation was actually kind of funny.

Millernia nodded, turning to Allen she ordered, "you'll have to break it, I cannot do it myself as quickly as she would like, let me show you what to do."

As they ventured off into the corner to discuss the method which he should go about breaking her hand, Hitomi felt the bed sink behind her with the weight of another body. Van tucked the pillows behind his back and leaned against the head board, slipping his arms around Hitomi's waist he pulled her against his chest. He whispered in her ear softly, "I will be right here, you just squeeze my hand if you need to." He wrapped his left arm around her waist covering her small hand with his own, his right arm crossing over her chest, resting his hand on her shoulder.

Millernia and Allen approached the bed, "Good Van, keep her from struggling too much okay," she instructed. Allen sighed heavily, not wanting to actually have to do this he reluctantly picked up Hitomi's hand in his own.

Hitomi chewed on her lip as Allen took her hand in his own, she squeezed her eyes shut tightly, listening to Millernia's voice. She tried to do all she could to mentally prepare herself for the event to come.

"On the count of three okay, one...two..." her voice was calm and soothing as it could be in this situation. "three..."

"Ahh. Jesus! Ow!" Hitomi cried out as shooting pain ran up her arm, involuntarily she felt herself begin to cry. To Hitomi there was no other sound than the cracking of her hand as Allen pushed down. The pain in her hand was not over quickly as promised and continued throbbing long after Allen was done. It was sharp and brutal like someone shut her hand in a door repeatedly, the tears began to flow freely now and she was well aware she was sobbing almost hysterically. She could feel Van squeezing her tight, and whispering in her ear like a parent trying to calm a frightened child.

She swore that it hurt worse this time than when she initially punched her car door. Millernia placed a brace against her hand and began wrapping bandages around her hand, as her cries became less hysterical and more just tears rolling down her cheeks. Every few minutes she could feel Van's hand brush across her cheek, wiping away tears. Everything was still hazy and she could feel the energy leaving her body slowly, as all her adrenaline and stamina was now focusing on her rebroken hand.

She could hear muffled voices, and then the door closed. There was nothing but silence now, except the sound of breathing coming from behind her. The warmth of Van's chest was washing over her, and the soft sound of his voice soothed her. It wasn't long before sleep was taking her once again, her eyes closed softly as the sound of Van's heartbeat filled her ears.

Van stroked her hair and leaned into the head board, sighing as he watched Hitomi drift off too sleep again. When he was sure she was sound asleep, he shifted down on the bed so he could lean back a little more comfortably. Her small body was warm on top of his, as he lay in silence staring out the window at the two moons hanging in their starry sky.

Hitomi shifted in her sleep so she was laying on her side, her cheek pressed against his chest. Her breath tickled him, as it blew across the bare skin under the natural "V" cut of his shirt, a smile formed on his lips. Enjoying the moment for everything it was and wasn't he he closed his eyes and leaned his head back.

"I love you..." he whispered softly, pulling his arm around her, letting his other hand lace through the fingers of her good hand. The smile remained on his face as he drifted off to sleep with Hitomi resting peacefully on his chest.

* * *

_Well wasn't that the sweetest thing ever. Will Van tell her he loves her, when she is awake? What the hell is Allen's deal? What's Yukio up to? How exactly does Hitomi feel about Van after all these years? What about her visions? Where the hell is Merle?_

_So very many questions, that need answering. The next chapter will answer a few of these questions, I also originally didn't intend to end this chapter like this but I thought it was a sweet way to end it. I didn't really want to end it with the two of them talking about serious stuffs, so I figured what the hell, save it for the next chapter. Anyways, see you guys next week! Maybe sooner if things go really well. Again, I can never thank you guys enough for reading and reviewing!  
_

_Inda – We have not heard nor seen the last of Princess Aislynn! _

_Thepinkmartini- I am glad you like it so much! _

_Wing Goddes- I did not want to die, so here is the update ;-) I am glad you liked the chapter._


	12. Authors Note

_**Hey everyone! As you can see this is not a new chapter, and I apologize for that. Between the really bad writers block, and the car accident I got in the other day, I just haven't really got the next chapter where I need it to be to feel comfortable posting. But fear not, I will post it up by Saturday afternoon! Hopefully it will sooner than that! Thanks for reviewing and reading everyone I appreciate the support. See you in a few days!**_

_**Bye!**_

_**Lil MamaB**_

_**PS. I am okay, the car accident was not to terrible, I only got a couple of scraps and bruises and a sore shoulder. My car is well, very very compact now ;-) Thank goodness for insurance right! Anyway, I better get to working on the chapter huh! **_


	13. Hiding in the Dark

**A/N – Sorry everything is so late guys! I want to thank everyone for reviewing/supporting, the responses always mean so much! Oh yes, I am in the market for a Beta Reader, I am finding it is getting harder and harder to do it on my own... Anyway, here we go.**

* * *

**Chapter 12 – Hiding in the Dark**

Van stirred slightly, his mind registering the lack of pressure on his chest, his eyes flashed open. His body sat up right quickly, snapping into place, his eyes searched the room slowly, until his eyes fell on a small figure in the corner, barely illuminated by the moonlight. Hitomi sat in the corner hugging her knees tightly rocking back and forth, her eyes shut tightly, lips whispering something softly over and over again. She was whimpering, tears falling softly down her pale cheeks.

Hitomi rocked back and forth her eyes shut tightly, her voice barely above a whisper, "please go away, please go away..." Her eyelids slid open slowly, the hunching all black figure was still there, smiling wickedly at her. It was tall, and deformed, one green eye and one black colored eye, both blood shot, revealing nothing but evil behind it's sinister looking face. A cruel wicked pair of eyes locked on hers, his mangled hand extended out towards her, reaching out for her throat. She screamed loudly, desperately trying to pull herself back into the corner. The figured descended upon her still, "No, stay away from me please...Go away!" She shut her eyes tightly again, her hands grabbing her hair tightly, she began sobbing hysterically.

Van stood motionless at the bedside, unsure of what he needed to do. Staring in shock at the woman he loved hysterically trying to get away from absolutely nothing. He did the only thing he thought he could do. He moved cautiously to Hitomi's side, his hand brushing her shoulder she recoiled away. Screaming and flailing her arms, she tried her best to push Van away. "Don't come any closer, if I get hurt he'll kill you! I swear it!" She screamed out her eyes were open wide, here pupils were completely dilated, here expression completely vacant.

Van moved backwards, confused beyond belief, his heart was beating in his chest so hard it hurt. He sat still unmoving scared of alarming her once more, he tried his best to think of some way to bring her back down. As he thought, he watched her slump over, eyes shut completely. It was like someone flipped a switch and everything about her completely changed, her body was still and calm on the floor. Her hands were sprawled out over her head, twitching. Slowly she dragged herself up into a sitting position, her eyes focused straight ahead trained on the wall. Calm beyond any reason, it was as if she had never been sitting in the corner screaming for her life just a moment earlier. Her silence unnerved Van, desperate to break it he called out to her, "Hitomi?"

She didn't budge, her eyes didn't even blink, if it weren't for the steady rise and fall of her shoulders Van would have sworn she wasn't alive. He extended his arm slowly, shaking in the air as he reached for her shoulder. His fingers tips met first, he paused half expecting her to pull away again, yet she didn't even flinch. Seeing it as a sign to continue he placed his hand softly on her shoulder.

Her voice was soft at first, Van had to strain to hear her, "Always seeing things. So real, burned in my mind. Never going away. Sleep brings them." Her face never changed her expression still blank as before. Van felt a shiver run slowly down his spine, he swallowed hard, staring at her as she slumped back over once more, this time her breathing was soft and he knew she was back asleep once more. Van hoisted her into his arms and lifted her up off the cold floor.

His voice was steady as he laid her down on the bed, "What is happening to you Hitomi?"

* * *

"This is more than just her reaction to being kidnapped," Van said slamming his fists down onto the table, "she was hallucinating. She saw things, things that absolutely terrified her. Then she passed out and came too like nothing ever happened. That is not her reacting to being kidnapped."

"I agree Van, all I am warning you of is, be careful with her." Millerna said sighing heavily, "she's going to be very fragile for a while."

"I know!" Van reacted angrily, "but she is hallucinating, she is going to end up hurting herself, there has to be something you can do to make them stop."

Millerna shook her head slowly, blonde hair wavy softly with the motion. "I do not even know what is causing these hallucinations, has she told you anything about her captivity?"

"No. I... I haven't even tried," Van replied, he leaned back against the wall, his eyes falling onto Allen, who'd remind rather silent throughout the entire discussion of Hitomi's spell the night before, "things have been altogether overwhelming for me. I can only imagine what is going on in her head, I felt it wrong to ask."

Millerna nodded her head, she folded her arms across her chest, a look of concern hung on her soft features. "Where is she now?"

"With Merle, Hitomi wanted to bathe, I told Merle to keep an eye on her..." Van answered.

"We still need to figure out why Cesario would go to all the trouble of kidnapping her." Allen said his voice startling bother Millerna and Van.

"The only one who knows that is the King himself." Millerna's frustration becoming apparent in her voice. "If only there was someone, anyone who knew anything about all this..."

"It has to do with her visions, I think that they were trying to control them somehow." Allen said rising from his chair moving to stand next to the window, "it could explain the hallucinations. They may not be hallucinations at all, they may be visions..."

Van and Millerna both turned to stare at Allen, it all seemed to fit perfectly. All of the assumptions fit right into place, Allen seemed to nail the theory right on the head. Van's suspicions rose to new heights, as he stared at the back of Allen's head.

"That seems to fit, but her visions, they've never been like this before. Never this realistic or intense." Van countered.

"I think it has something to do with the injection that Millerna said Hitomi had, perhaps it is some kind of substance that enhances her visions beyond our own understanding..." Allen offered.

"That would explain the hallucinations, what makes you so sure Allen?" Millerna questioned, her arms planted firmly on her hips.

Van's eyes narrowed, this seemed altogether suspicious, it all seemed to fit to perfectly for him to put together so quickly. He knew he would have to keep a closer on Allen from now on,"You seemed to put that together rather quickly." Van interjected.

"Just what kind of accusation are you making?" Allen said raising from his chair, clearing the distance between he and Van faster than would make Millerna comfortable.

"I am not sure yet. Something is not right though, I am sure of it, I will keep an eye on you." Van challenged, his hand resting on the hilt of his sword.

"BOYS!" Millerna shouted, pushing the two men apart, "we need to be more worried about Cesario, and Hitomi..."

Van glared at Allen, his hand tightening on the hilt of his sword.

* * *

The weightless feeling overcame Hitomi, as she held her eyes tightly shut, the warmth surrounded her body enveloping it in a serene bubble. She held her breath as long as she could before sitting back up, the water dripping down her face, she focused her attention on the ripples forming in the bath tub. It was no use, she could not stay the thoughts racing through her head.

She had forced everyone including Merle out of the bathing room, alone, and silent Hitomi was face to face with her own emotions. A torrent of pain, guilt, fear, and sadness moved throughout her like a tornado tearing her apart from the inside out. Her shoulders felt heavy regardless of the position she rested in, as the events of the past two months came crashing down on top of her.

Tears ran down her face, but she couldn't bring her self to sob or make a sound. She could feel her mind retreating inside itself, hiding away. She thought that stuffing away all the emotions would be the best way to deal with it all. Act genuinely okay with everything, then everyone would feel better. They would worry less about poor Hitomi "the victim". She slammed her fists down splashing water up everywhere, she really was always the victim. Nothing in the world could change it, the visions, the memories, always a constant reminder of how much Yukio had stolen from her. He had made her his victim.

Victim. The word flowed through her mind over and over again, as memories surged through her head, she felt her self become nauseated again. She leaned over the side of the tub, she dry heaved for what felt like an hour before leaning back into the water. It cradled her gently, offering little to no relief from the heaviness she felt in her soul. Demons scratching to get out as her mind fought a battle against itself. She pushed the demons back down inside, burying them deep inside her mind. There they could lay, locked inside, hidden away from everyone else.

She drew another deep breath, submerging herself under the water, she rolled over on her side and assumed the fetal position. Hitomi screamed under the water as loud as she could, gripping her head. Still no release from the pressure she felt building up inside of her.

"Hitomi!" Merle's voice was muffled by the water surrounding Hitomi. She shot up quickly, wiping the water from her face.

"Merle! What are you doing? Get out!" Hitomi yelled covering her self with her hands to the best of her ability.

"I heard you scream!" Merle protested, ignoring Hitomi's request, "I thought you were hurt."

"I didn't scream." Hitomi said adopting a confused air, she was hoping her act would throw Merle off, "I don't know what you heard..."

Merle frowned, crossing her arms across her chest, "Right... maybe you should get out now, you seem clean..." she moved closer to the tub, leaning forward, staring at Hitomi.

Hitomi reddened in the face and grabbed for a robe near the tub. "You really should respect my privacy and leave me alone Merle."

"No way, Van-sama ordered me to watch you, I'll turn my back but I am not leaving again." Merle said tapping her foot in annoyance. "Get the robe on, we'll go get you dressed."

"Still bossy as ever I see." Hitomi said smirking at the cat girl, she pulled the robe on tightly around her body, hoping for some feeling of security. She feigned a smile as convincingly as she could, but lying to her friends felt so wrong.

"You think I'd give up on something that has worked so well for me in the past?" Merle's mouth twitched at the corners as she tried her hardest to fight back the grin and remain serious.

Hitomi rolled her eyes a little and just shrugged her shoulders, "I suppose you'll at least let me get dressed first?"

Merle pointed to the door behind Hitomi, a large wooden door carved with beautiful roses, was opened slightly. "That way lady."

* * *

Allen strode gallantly into the room, his head held high, long blonde hair trailing behind him. His posture was perfect, upright and straight as always, his left hand falling at his side gracefully while the right rested on the hilt of his sword. His deep blue eyes moved from Millerna's form hunched over a table reading through some books, to Hitomi who was sitting on the edge of the bed, staring vacantly out the window.

"Millerna, Hitomi, how does the day find you both?" Allen asked making his presence known.

"I am well, and you?" Millerna responded standing up tall and dusting off her pants.

Hitomi, nodded, a weak smile spreading across her lips, "Allen, I see you are doing well."

"Millerna, do you think we could have a moment alone?" Allen asked.

Millerna glanced over at Hitomi, "I suppose so, but don't you dare stress her out!" She warned digging her finger into his chest.

"I swear it." Allen said nodding his head slightly.

Millerna eyed him carefully as she stepped from the room.

"Now for the real question. Why are you hiding it?" Allen questioned, stepping closer to Hitomi.

She cocked her head to the side, confusion spreading across her once vacant face, "Whatever do you mean? Hiding what?"

"Do not play this game, Hitomi, you are acting like nothing happened!" Allen's voice was firm. It startled Hitomi a little, she chewed on her lip, rising to her feet. She looked down at the floor, wondering what was the better option, crying or moving to the other side of the room.

"Well?" Allen demanded, "What happened to you? We need to know, stop playing like everything is okay."

Hitomi looked up, her eyes were wide, a scowl forming on her lips, "Nothing is wrong with me. I am perfectly fine." Her voice was straining, fighting the emotions that were hiding behind her facade.

Allen raised an eyebrow, " or is it that you are trying to convince yourself that you are okay? You think we don't notice. The vacant looks, the crying when you think no one is watching. Oh, we all see it. So what exactly are you trying to do Hitomi? Tell me what happened to you!"

"Allen!" Hitomi yelped, she felt the fear inside her taking control of her body, her heart was thumping in her chest. Desperately she tried to take control, "I need to leave you be. You have obviously lost the sense you require to have a decent conversation." Hitomi moved passed him, his arm gripped hers.

Her entire body went numb as the fear gripped her entirely, reality shattered all around her. Everything locked inside came pouring out as if someone had opened the flood gates, any semblance of control she'd maintained disappeared. She pulled on her arm as hard as she could yanking it from his grasp.

"LEAVE ME ALONE! STAY AWAY!" She screamed, tears flooding down her face, she ran blindly out the door turning down the hall. She stumbled into Millerna, pushing her out of the way, as she continued her blind escape down the hall.

Her thoughts raced. _Do not look back just keep running, as far away as you can get from it all. Faster Hitomi, move faster, get away. _

Allen stood in the room, staring at his hand. Unable to process the moment he stood still, breathing slowly. He dropped his hand, and strode slowly out of the room, turning down the hall, he walked passed Millerna who was leaning against the wall.

"Allen!" she yelled out, grabbing at his arm. He was unfazed by her presence, shaking her off gently he continued his steady pace down the hallway, his silence settling over Millerna like a heavy blanket.

* * *

Merle paced back and forth covering as much ground as the small conference room would allow her too. She was silent, deep in thought, Hitomi's actions were so bizarre. She was listening at the door the whole time, she heard Hitomi crying, heaving and screaming, but the second she stepped into the room it was like nothing had ever been wrong.

"Well? What do you think?" Van said cutting her path off, he shook her shoulder's lightly.

"Its strange. I know she isn't okay, yet in front of me she acts perfectly okay, but it seems so..." her mind gripped for the word, "well, forced."

Van nodded, pursing his lips, he stepped to the window and pulled back the curtains, his eyes followed the horizon, studying it casually. "Where is she now?"

"Back in the room, Millerna was checking her out again," Merle said sitting down in a cozy red chair, she slumped down and began absently filing her nails. "You know we have to return to Fanelia soon right?"

Van sighed heavily, so many conflicting feelings were rising up inside. For love of country, for love of a woman, to balance each was difficult normally, but with Hitomi in her current state it was even harder. "I know..." his voice was soft and far away, "maybe it will be good for her...than again, it may be the worst idea yet."

"Perhaps," Merle began, sitting up in her chair, "you should just ask her what she wants, maybe, she'll be more open with you about what happened. She feels safe with you... that has to mean something."

The door flung open, slamming against the stone walls, causing the thumping sound to echo off the walls. Van and Merle's eyes both shot to the door as a breathless Princess stumbled into the conference room, her entire appearance was disheveled.

"She is gone!" Millerna gasped breathless, she was panting, like she had just run a mile as fast as she possibly could.

"What do you mean? Who is gone?" Merle said jumping up, glancing from Van to Millerna.

"Hitomi! She just ran off! I don't know where she went...no one can find her." Millerna admitted, her eyes apologetically falling on Van.

"Dammit! What happened?!" Van demanded.

"I don't know, she and Allen where speaking about something, and then I heard her scream out loud, she bolted out of the room and down the hall. Whatever happened, I think it might have trigged something, we have to find her!" Millerna said waving her arms frantically.

Millerna barely finished her last words, as Van pushed past her and darted out the door. Merle looked at Millerna for a brief moment, before chasing after Van. Millerna stood still, shoulder's rising and falling rhythmically with her breathing, she moved to the window staring down into the city.

"Where are you?" she whispered softly. Millerna pushed off the window and exited the conference room to continue her search of the castle.

* * *

_Whew, that one took a lot out of me. This one was difficult to write, it is hard for me to convey exactly what is going on in Hitomi's mind. I hope to god I am doing a decent job of it. I want her to be hiding her emotions from the other's, attempting to "deal with it" all on her own... _

_Well there is a lot going on here, Allen is acting very fishy, poor Millerna is getting knocked down left and right, and poor Hitomi is trying to go it all alone._

_Oh yeah, I have a question, how is everyone with the length of the chapters? Too long? Too Short? _

_Thank you to everyone for reviewing, and thanks for all the well wishes! I am doing quiet well now, still a little sore but doing much better!_


End file.
